The Twilight Twenty-Five: Round Nine
by deJean Smith
Summary: 3 months, 25 prompts. Bella is my muse.
1. Chapter 1

**Playing around with some ideas while doing my first attempt at the Twilight Twenty-Five. Probably will focus more on flash-fics and one shots because I can't do drabbles (well, I can but they are painful!). My main character is Bella and if you know my work, I'm a HEA, Edward-only kind of woman…but you never, never know! And maybe one of these will spark a full blown story.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Kingdom**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 1,222

In a small chapel off the main sanctuary, deep within the stone walls of an ancient castle, five people crowded together as one who deeply loved the sound of his own voice droned on and on.

The groom was clad head to toe in armor to represent the strength of the nation; the bride, in yards and yards of white satin to represent purity and prosperity. He sat in an ornately carved throne to reflect the wisdom and mercy of a just ruler. She stood by his side, symbolizing faithfulness and dedication.

Old rules, old symbols, old ideas. Ones unchanged for generations. Ones a certain man of the cloth was determined to keep in place. Ones he had worked hard to maintain in his arrangement of this marriage.

"I now join the kingdoms of Swan and Black through the blessed marriage of Isabella and Jacob," intoned the Right Reverend Aro Volturi, paying no mind to the single tear that spilled over the cheek of the one standing before him.

"Pompous, overfed wretch," came a whisper from the witnesses, though one could not be sure which it originated.

Many agreed with the sentiment, though, and there were rumors of plans of the Right Reverend's demise—plans that came too late to save Isabella from what she was certain would be a loveless marriage.

Aro glared at the witnesses before returning his gaze to the royal couple. As he peered over his long, crooked nose the couple remained still and silent before him. Feeling victorious, a smug grin cracked the severe lines of his face, causing Isabella to recoil in fear. Hearing the scrape of metal on metal, she realized her groom had leapt to his feet and placed himself between the reverend and herself. Aro's eyes flew open in shock as very few people dared to oppose him.

One could almost hear a heart beating in the silence.

Aro flinched first.

"Now we pray. Kneel," he ordered, motioning toward the kneeling bench.

Isabella paused before taking the arm silently offered to her and the couple moved to a far corner of the chapel. Perhaps it was her imagination, but the man next to her seemed a little less ominous in the chapel's dim light than he had the evening before in the main hall. She shook off the feeling of hope this momentary gesture of kindness offered. Memories of bawdy stories shouted aloud and cheered at the feast accompanied by copious amounts of alcohol less than 24 hours before flooded her mind.

Jacob of the Black kingdom was known to have wolfish appetites for all things. A shudder wracked her body. The Lady of the Swan Kingdom had been kept guarded and protected from such things by a kindly old governess and several bodyguards since the unfortunate passing of her parents when she was just a babe.

After his third homily on the sanctity of marriage and how man should not put aside what God had joined, Aro proclaimed the union complete.

Isabella cringed at the cheer that erupted from the two witnesses, her brother Emmett creating enough noise for a crowd. She wondered how he could be so happy at this dark moment in her life. Out of the corner of her eye, she gazed at her husband kneeling beside her. Her mind swam with doubts and fears, her pulse quickening as the adrenaline kicked in.

Aro swept past the couple and exited the chapel to announce to the people that the Kingdom of the Black Swan had been created and that after the evening's revelry and consummation of the marriage, the happy couple would be presented to all. The dull roar of approval penetrated even the thick walls of stone.

"Fear not," came a hushed whisper as a hand was extended to help her rise. "All will be as your heart desires."

"I dare say you know nothing of my desires," Isabella hissed in return, instantly thinking of days past in her meadow with … She shook her head to remove the memory. Nothing good would come out of her line of thought. That dream had been destroyed.

A low chuckle rumbled from behind the mask. Isabella felt the blood rush to her cheeks as her anger grew.

"Sir, you may be my husband, but know this, I …"

Her words were cut short as the other witness, her best friend, Alice, tackled her with a huge, all-engulfing hug.

"Come, now! We have to make you ready!" Alice said with a grin before looping her arm through Isabella's and dragging her off.

Isabella found herself half-way to the royal chambers before she could catch her breath.

"What are you doing?" Isabella demanded as her friend rapidly unfastened the ribbons that ran up the back of her dress. She barely had time to catch the bodice before it fell from her shoulders.

"Preparing you for your husband, silly girl!"

"But just last night you were cursing his name."

"That was before!"

"Before what?"

Like a whirling dervish, Alice pulled pins from Isabella's hair, freeing the long braid.

"There isn't much time. He should be here any minute! No one will be able to argue the marriage once it is consummated."

"But…"

A sharp rap on the door stole their attention. Alice scurried to the door and opened it just a crack.

"It's done," came her husband's voice.

"Thank the Lord," Alice murmured, crossing herself rapidly. She turned to Isabella with a beaming smile before returning her attention to the door.

"He's on his way."

"She's almost ready."

"And the others?"

"They have crossed into the forest lands. I will stand guard here."

"I'm almost done. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Isabella felt overwhelmed and confused and fell into a nearby chair, her face in her hands. Alice rushed to her side and took both of Isabella's hands in her own, a warm smile gracing her lips.

"I promise, by morning you will completely understand."

"I…"

A hidden door swung opened and still clad in his armor, her husband entered the chamber. He did not look much different than he had just a scant half hour before but now his sword was drawn and a roll of parchment was clenched in his other hand.

Isabella stifled the shriek that threatened to burst forth.

"I haven't had time to tell her what happened," Alice said to the silent figure before them as she rose to her feet.

He nodded silently as he carefully laid the sword next to the fire. In the flickering light, Isabella saw that it was now stained with blood. Her eyes flew open.

"So happy for you two!" Alice chirped, clapping her hands together.

Isabella watched in stunned silence as her best friend flitted out of the room, the door shutting echoing like a cannon blast.

"Breathe, Bella," came a quiet hiss before the armored man threw the parchment on the table in front of her.

She picked it up with trembling fingers and realized it was a certificate of marriage. As she read, she heard buckles and belts unfastening.

"Look at me, love," came a voice she never thought she would ever hear again.

Isabella looked up to see her favorite pair of green eyes staring down at her.

"Edward," she breathed before launching herself into his waiting arms.

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thank you so much for the reviews for 'Kingdom.' I enjoyed those characters and had a huge backstory in my brain as I wrote the scene. Sadly, one of the rules for round nine is the chapters cannot be related. But maybe in the future…**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Waffle**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 1,210

"What'll ya have, what'll ya have!"

"Dude, that's The Varsity. This is Waffle House."

Bella laughed and shook her head in disbelief as her hall mates continued to jab at each other as they made their way to an empty 4-top. They had plenty to choose from as the only other soul in the restaurant was the cook.

She looked around the time warp that was the store. Everything looked as if it was from the 1950s with its brown/orange/yellow color scheme and the paper cap gracing the head of the cook behind the counter.

Emmett slid into a booth while Jasper waited for Bella to sit before taking a seat next to her.

"So, what's good here?" she asked, reaching for a hard plastic laminated menu. Being from Washington State, she had never enjoyed the delicacies of Waffle House or the joys of a Hot Fresh Now at 3 am after studying for finals.

"You name it." Emmett looked expectantly around the empty store.

"She could be on break," Jasper muttered under his breath.

"Who?" Bella perused the entire restaurant in three seconds. The only other person there was the cook. He was worth a second look. And maybe a third.

The sound of a door shutting caused the guys to quickly resettle into their seats and stare at their menus as if they held the secrets to world peace.

Bella grinned at her bear of a friend as he sat a little straighter.

"There she is," Jasper whispered as an attractive blonde appeared from the back.

She greeted the cook who had been restocking his station before shoving her purse under the counter.

Bella watched as another waitress, this one a short brunette with spiky hair came around the corner. It didn't escape her notice that it was Jasper's turn to sit a little taller.

"Sam is running late," the cook said to both waitresses. "He asked me to fill in."

"Ok, brother," the brunette said, a huge grin lighting up her face as she saw Bella, Jasper, and Emmett.

Bella watched the cook as he turned back to the tasks at hand. He was tall with broad shoulders and she thought she could see the slightest hint of ink peek out from under his short sleeved shirt. He moved with an effortless grace as he filled bins and shuffled pans around. He even made the little paper cap he wore look good as it was perched on a riot of coppery red hair.

She paused and shook her head. Maybe the guys were right. She did need to get away from her lab more often. First night out in months and she was macking on the first single guy she met.

She gave him another surreptitious look, doing the cursory left ring finger check. Yep, single.

"See something you like?" Emmett asked with a dimply grin.

"Waffle looks good," Bella muttered, looking back at the menu.

"Or the cook."

He was rewarded with a teasing kick in the shin.

"Missed."

"Liar."

The blonde approached their table, napkins and silver at the ready. She gave the trio a cursory smile before setting the table. Bella noticed a nametag with "Rose" emblazoned upon it.

"Y'all know what you want?"

"Alice's iced tea-monade," Jasper murmured, not noticing the brunette wiping down a far table perk up.

Rose did, though, and shook her head with a half-smile.

"What about you, Hon?" She turned to Emmett. "Your usual?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you?" She turned toward Jasper who nodded, putting his menu away. "Just leaves you, Honey."

Bella placed her order, earning a nod of approval. The waitress quickly wrote everything down and turned toward the cook.

"You've got a little drool right there, Em," Bella teased, pointing at Emmett's mouth.

She was rewarded with a one-fingered salute and laughed.

"Here's your drink, handsome."

Jasper looked up to see the pretty brunette place a napkin down and a plastic tumbler of tea-monade.

Bella noticed a number written on the napkin just before Jasper shoved it into his pocket.

"So just how often have you two been coming here?"

"Every Thursday since freshman year," Emmett answered, watching the reflection of the blonde waitress in the window.

"But they just started here this semester."

Minutes later their table was filled with scattered, covered, chunked goodness and a few pecan waffles for good measure.

"I'll just leave this here," Rose said, laying the bill directly in front of Emmett. "Take your time."

She then gazed directly at Emmett.

"But not too long."

She sauntered off behind the counter.

"Wonder what that was all about," Emmett muttered, reaching for the catsup.

Bella rolled her eyes and flipped the bill over.

_Rose 770-555-1917_

Faster than lightening, Emmett grabbed the bill and pulled out his phone. A ring was heard from across the store.

"Mind if I have a break, Ed?" Rose said asked, heading for a table at the far end of the restaurant.

"No problem, Rose."

Bella was certain she could hear laughter in the cook's voice.

Rose beckoned for Emmett to join her and in less than three seconds, the two were deep in conversation.

"Well, if that's the way it's to go," Jasper muttered, approaching the cute brunette waitress.

Bella shook her head as she cut a bite of her waffle and popped it into her mouth.

"Took them long enough."

"Pardon?"

She looked up to see the cook leaning over the counter, watching her.

"Those two. Finally got up the nerve to say more than their orders."

"This been going on long?"

"Since my sister started working here."

He silently came over, took her empty cup and walked over to the Coke machine. He added ice to her cup and filled it before returning it to her.

"Thanks."

"Well, service here has really gone downhill lately."

Bella laughed as he sat across from her.

"Tech?"

She nodded as she took another bite of her waffle.

"Junior transfer," she muttered, covering her mouth as she spoke.

The front door opened and a tall, dark skinned man ran in.

"Edward, thanks my man. I appreciate you doing this," he said in a rush.

"No worries, Sam. Gave me the opportunity to meet…"

"Bella. Bella Swan." She extended her hand across the table.

"Edward Cullen."

The two shook hands.

Sam glanced toward where Alice and Jasper sat and then to Emmett and Rose.

"Looks like this is couples central," he said with a shake of his head.

Bella laughed and quickly had to stifle a yawn.

"Gracious! Excuse me. It's been a long day."

She glanced over at the others and quickly realized they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I can give you a ride home," Edward offered. "Or call you a cab, if you'd rather."

"Oh, I drove separately. I know better."

"Oh." Edward's shoulders dropped.

Bella felt sorry for the handsome fellow before her.

"But Rose gave Emmett her number and Alice gave hers to Jasper. Maybe I could have yours? You know, in the keeping the universe balanced and everything."

The smile she earned was worth it all and moments later, the two had exchanged numbers.

"I'll text you when I get home."

"And I'll walk you to your car."

"That'd be just perfect."

**Can you tell I live in Georgia, home of the Waffle House? Yeah, we have one at almost every exit and sometimes two at the same exit. 'Tho I am one of three people in the US that doesn't like a 'hot fresh now' (a hot Krispy Kreme glazed doughnut)—I prefer them at room temp. LOL.**

**I'll take my inspiration wherever I can get it!**

**I'd love to know what you think and am working hard to do review replies for this effort so if you haven't gotten one yet, it's on its way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two in one week? Why yes, yes it is. Just me celebrating surviving a Five Seconds of Summer and One Direction concert this week. Lucky you. =)**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Mist**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 1,380

In the middle of the night the silence was broken by the powerful purr of a sports car engine. A young woman drove like a bat out of hell through the twists and turns of an old logging road outside Forks, Washington. The car was expensive and the suspension was finely crafted for roads such as the German Autobahn, not rutted out gravel. And it was _his._

And she didn't give a damn about the damage she was causing. Not one bit.

She floored the accelerator as she cut the corner for another turn, smiling to herself as the vehicle groaned and popped in protest. She didn't even react to the back end fishtailing other than to down shift and punch the accelerator.

Somewhere deep inside, she wanted to hurt him as deeply as he had hurt her and since his cars were his beloveds, abusing this one was only fitting.

Screeching to a stop at the edge of a cliff, she turned off the ignition and pounded the steering wheel in anger, imagining it was _his_ face. The glow of the dashboard lights caught on her engagement ring and she tore it off her hand and tossed it into the passenger seat.

It would make a great contribution to a women's shelter.

Her phone dinged with an incoming text.

_I'm sorry._

"Oh, hell no."

_I'm an ass._

"You're joking."

_Forgive me._

She snorted at the mere idea.

_If you'd only given it up, this wouldn't have happened._

She reread the message, unable to believe that he had typed that, much less believed it.

Then her phone began to ring. She glanced at the screen and dismissed the call. Talking to him would not be a good idea right now.

It began to ring again.

Suddenly the car's interior felt way too small and she imagined she could smell his aftershave. He always wore way too much and it was stifling her. She had to get out. With a shriek of frustration, she ripped off her seatbelt and threw open the door before stumbling out into the darkness.

She ran, her boots slipping on the damp rocks. She caught herself only to stumble again, looking like a drunk deer, all legs and arms. She had no set destination. Her mind was a tumultuous mess and nothing made sense. She just wanted to get away from everything that reminded her of him.

She stopped at the edge of the woods, a fine mist starting to fall from the sky.

"Great," she muttered, folding her arms around herself to ward off the chill and the damp. In her rush, she had not even thought to grab a jacket.

Bella Swan, ex-fiancée of Jacob Black, stared down at the twinkling lights of Forks, her vision blurring as her eyes filled with tears. She hastily wiped her eyes. He wasn't worth her tears but in her anger and hurt, she found she could not stop them from flowing.

The sound of breaking wood caught her attention and she spun around to see a dark figure leaning causally against a tree a few feet away. He carelessly spun a broken stick in his fingers before tossing it aside.

"Hello," he said softly, not moving. "What brings you up here on a night like this?"

Bella knew she should be terrified but something familiar about the voice soothed her. Even so, she took a single step backward towards the car.

"Bella?" The man turned and just enough light filtered through the trees and the mist to allow her to make out a few features.

"Edward? What are you doing here? You told me you couldn't be at the party because you were on a call in Port Angeles."

Without thinking, she gravitated toward her co-worker.

"Big Mutt called me looking for you."

A bitter laugh escaped her lips, remembering the nickname Edward had given her fiancé … her EX-fiancé after Jacob had all but pissed on her leg at a holiday party to stake his claim on her when she introduced them. She had never understood the animosity between the two.

"That had to be an interesting conversation."

"Oh, you have no idea."

Bella began to shiver. Edward quickly pulled off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her.

"I can't take…"

"I'm fine. I've got a sweater on. You've been trying to steal that for months."

It was true. She had sworn Edward owned the most perfect leather jacket in the world and during one staff meeting had declared it would be hers. Expecting it to be warm, she was shocked to find the leather cool to the touch as she wrapped it around herself.

"So Jacob sent you looking for me."

"No."

Edward paused to listen to the sounds around them, of what had once been mist now changing over to falling rain, an animal somewhere in the distance snuffling around, and to the breeze blowing through the branches of the trees.

"He warned me not to find you. To stay away from you."

"What? Why? He has no say on who I'm with. Not after…" Her voice trailed off as the image of Jacob and Leah in his father's study came back.

Bella paled and for a moment felt physically sick. Edward caught her arm to steady her.

"Are you ok?"

She knew he only meant physically, not emotionally. Bella nodded silently before resting her head on his chest and sighed as she felt his arms hesitantly wrap around her.

"I can call Alice to come get you."

"No." She shook her head. "I love your sister but I just don't have the energy to deal with her right now."

Bella felt Edward's hand hesitantly come up to stroke her head. She leaned into the touch, a small sound of contentment bubbling up her throat.

"He was cheating on me. With Leah. I caught them."

She felt Edward nod.

"I'm so angry. I … I don't know what I want to do. Part of me wants to cry and part of me wants to yell and part of me is just so fucking happy I caught him before the wedding."

A few tears slipped down her cheek and she scrubbed them away.

"Whatever you decide, you let me know. I'll help you any way I can, Bella."

She nodded and sniffed and straightened up, tugging the coat tighter around herself. Edward stepped back, waiting for her to make the next move.

After a moment Bella sighed and looked around, expecting to see Edward's silver Volvo but saw no other vehicle than Jacob's.

"How'd you get up here?"

"I ran."

"You ran? But it's miles from your parents' home and…"

Her voice trailed off.

"I'm a fast runner," Edward finally said.

Bella studied him for a moment and decided her mind had had enough puzzles for the night and merely nodded. She looked over at Jacob's car and for a moment pictured it racing over the edge of the cliff, exploding in a fireball of epic proportions. A smile graced her lips, causing Edward to look at her inquisitorially.

"Oh, I was just imagining pushing Jacob's car over the cliff."

Edward laughed and the sound made Bella's smile grow even if it was still just a small one.

"I can arrange for that to happen."

She stared at him in silence for a second and then ran to the car and grabbed her purse, phone, and the engagement ring. Edward frowned when he saw the ring.

"I'm going to donate it to a battered women's shelter," she explained, shoving it into her bag. "You can really wreck it?"

"If that's what you'd like."

She nodded furiously, making Edward smile even broader. He walked up to the back of the car and paused, turning toward Bella.

"Any last words?"

"Fuck you, Jacob Black."

"That'll work."

The official police report read that Jacob Black's vehicle had been stolen from his family's estate and after a joy ride up and down the back roads of Clallum County, the perpetrators had decided to destroy any potential evidence and pushed it off a cliff where it was smashed to bits on the rocks below. Insurance was expected to pay for a replacement—not that Bella Swan cared one bit.

**Just a little Jacob bashing. =) **

**Thank you for your reviews, I treasure each and every one. I am working on replies today so as long as you're not a guest, I'll be getting in touch!**

**On a side note, Beyond Evermore is up for the top 10 finished fics for September on twifanfictionrecs dot com /2014/10/01/vote-for-your-top-ten-completed-fics-september-2014/**

**There's some pretty stiff competition but you can vote every 24 hours through the end of October. I'd love a vote or two! Just remove the word *dot* and replace it with one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sometimes plot bunnies bite hard & have to be let out or I can't get a thing done…**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Crush**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 871

"Bella's got a crush! Bella's got a crush!"

Bella watched with wry amusement as her hyperactive roommate danced around their apartment. When Alice finally stopped to see how her antics were received (and without being out of breath, mind you), Bella sighed.

"I don't think it quite classifies as a crush if he's the one sending me notes."

For the past three weeks Bella had found a plain white envelope peeking out of a side pocket in her messenger bag when she went to gather it after teaching her Intro to English Poets class. Three classes a week, three weeks, nine letters. Not notes—letters. Beautifully handwritten. Some quoting writers she brought up in her course and others with retellings of funny stories whoever it was sending her the messages claimed to have found online and thought she would enjoy.

And she did. The letters were the highlight of her day and brought a little brightness to what would be a rather rainy and gloomy fall semester.

Alice brought Bella back to the present by plopping down next to her on the sofa.

"So what does he say this time?"

"Alice, has anyone ever told you, you have a real issue with personal space?" Bella accentuated her statement with a smile but still moved a little away from her friend. She'd never received love letters and that is the only way she could describe these missives. They were full of the purest form of love possible—there was nothing sensual or erotic to them but they made her feel as if she meant something to someone and to be honest, she was not ready to share the feeling.

"All the time," Alice said with a smile tinged with sadness. "But with Jasper being away, I have to live vicariously through you. It takes so long for a letter to get to me and he doesn't have reliable internet access."

Bella reached over and spontaneously hugged her friend. It was tough dating a soldier and one that was special forces made it even more difficult. He would sometimes go off the radar for weeks at a time only to come home unable to tell anyone where he had been or what he had done.

She could not even begin to imagine what that was like.

"So read already!"

Bella gave a quick mock-salute and opened the envelope.

A sing-song voice broke her concentration.

"You're blushing!"

"Am not!"

"Look in the mirror! You are positively pink!"

"Alice!"

A reminder alarm sounded from Bella's phone.

"Tutoring time," she announced, reluctantly folding up the letter and shoving it back into her bag.

"Hope James the lesser isn't as rude today."

"Well, if he wants to stay on the football team, he better get his grades up."

Bella grabbed her bag and headed off to the library and the study carrel she had reserved for her tutoring sessions.

90 minutes later, it was pretty certain James was going to be a no show. With a shake of the head, Bella grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to the appropriate authorities and began to gather up her belongings.

"James not show?" came a deep voice from behind her as she locked the carrel door.

Bella spun around to see one of Alice and Jasper's friends, Edmund or something like that, sitting at a table. She had seen him at cookouts and such over the last year or so but he was always in a wheelchair off to the side. She seemed to remember he was injured during one of Jasper's times away and since he didn't have any family, Jasper had helped arrange for him to come to a hospital near his home.

In her rush, Bella's planner went flying, sending bits of paper everywhere.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

He grabbed a crutch that was nearby and began to stab at a few papers, pulling them next to him before reaching down and gathering them, all before Bella realized what he was doing.

"You don't have to…"

"I made you drop them so the least I can do is help you gather them up."

"You're out of your wheelchair!"

Immediately, Bella covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry. That was so…"

"Not a problem. I'm rather glad to be out of the damn thing, myself."

With a bright grin, he handed her a now straightened stack of papers.

"Thank you, Ed…I'm sorry. I'm terrible with names."

"Ward. Edward."

She smiled and held out her hand.

"Well, I am very pleased to finally make your acquaintance, Edward."

He smiled and shook her hand before slowly rising from his chair. He pulled on a beat up rucksack and grabbed his crutch.

Bella began to shove her papers back into her planner when she noticed a familiar white envelope on top.

She glanced over at Edward who was slowly walking toward the elevator, giving her a moment to scramble open the envelope and pull out a notecard with a single word on it.

_Coffee?_

Bella looked up to see Edward standing in the open elevator, one hand on the door open button.

"Hold the door!" she called, throwing her bag over her shoulder and dashing towards him.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I greatly appreciate all the old and new faces I'm seeing!**

**Another shameless plug, if you've read Beyond Evermore and are so inclined, Twifanfictionrec dot com has it up for top 10 completed works in September, and I'd love a vote or two!**

**DeJean**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK—there were two ways I could have gone with this word. I took the cleaner way. Not always going to happen, but…**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Desecrate**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 879

Bella pulled into her driveway and shut off the engine to her car. She was emotionally, psychologically, and physically exhausted. She closed her eyes and heaved a deep sigh before grabbing her tote bags and pocket book.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the lights in the house were on and quickly scanned the area for her husband's vehicle but didn't see the familiar shiny silver Volvo anywhere. Perhaps she had left the lights on before leaving in the morning. Anything was possible.

As if on cue, she was rewarded for delaying getting out of her car with a swift kick to the bladder.

"This is going to be a long pregnancy if you keep this up, little one," she muttered under her breath, kicking the car door closed behind her and hurrying up the steps into her warm and dry home.

The smell of something delicious wafted from the kitchen but another kick sent her scurrying for the powder room instead of her favorite room in the house.

A few minutes later she discovered her husband stirring a pot of what appeared to be her favorite stew.

"Well this is a nice surprise," Bella said with a smile, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Where's the car?"

Edward spun around and drew her in for a welcoming kiss.

"Shelly called me earlier today to say you had an official visit from my favorite father-in-law. I was at Rosalie's getting it inspected and oil changed when I got her call. Emmett brought me home, and I'll pick up the car tomorrow."

She should have expected her assistant would have contacted Edward. Both were so protective of her ever since the good doctor had threatened bed rest if she did not cut back on her hours. Bella heaved a deep sigh which earned a perfectly arched eyebrow in response.

"Yeah. He came by."

Edward nodded understandingly. As sheriff of their town, an official visit from Charlie was never something the director of the public library wanted. As a daughter, she never minded him dropping by from time to time but today was different.

"Shelly couldn't tell me why he was there. Something about privacy laws."

A bitter laugh barked out from Bella's lips.

"You could say that."

Edward studied his wife for a minute and knew she was going to need some time before she could figure out a way to tell him what had happened without violating any rules. He gestured toward the counter.

"How about you grab the salad and bread and I'll dish up the soup. Table's ready and we can just go relax."

He smiled as he could see the stress leave his wife's body.

"I would really like that."

An hour later, the couple sat on the sofa, Bella's feet in Edward's lap as he carefully massaged her ankles. He smiled as her eyes rolled back as she enjoyed the attention.

"So…" Her voice trailed off.

"So." He did not press for information.

"Charlie wanted to know if I could supervise a community service project."

"Community service?"

She nodded. "Seems a couple of Forks High seniors were caught desecrating one of the mausoleums."

"Desecrating?"

A small smile tugged at her lips.

"Seems they thought it would be a good place for a party."

"Underage drinking?"

"Among other things. But Charlie took forever to spell it out."

"I bet that was a fun conversation."

Bella took a long sip of her water before offering the glass to her husband which he took. She nodded as she remembered the discussion.

"I think he turned more shades of red than I do. But I needed to know if it was just two horny kids and not something that would bring…"

Edward barely refrained from spitting out the swallow of water he had just taken.

"Horny in the graveyard?"

"Public prosecutor called it 'intention to desecrate.'"

"Intention to desecrate…"

Bella nodded.

"Seems our new public prosecutor didn't take too kindly to…"

Bella paused when she realized she was about to reveal the names of the teens involved.

"Sorry. Can't say who it is since they are seventeen. But suffice to say, I'm going to have two new shelvers at the library."

"For being frisky in the graveyard?"

"Well, it didn't help that it's the prosecutor's family's mausoleum and the young man decorated it with candles and such. Some of the tulle caught on fire and that's actually how they got caught. Caretaker saw the flames. It's going to cost around a thousand dollars to clean it all up. Wax on marble is expensive." She rolled her eyes.

"So how long will they be with you?"

"Forty hours each. And their parents have to pay for the cleaning."

"Ouch."

"And I'm pretty sure their parents are livid."

Bella nodded before gently rubbing her belly.

Edward smiled and stood. He leaned down and gently kissed his wife before pulling back and talking directly to her belly.

"So let this be a lesson, kiddo. No whoopee in the graveyard."

"Did you honestly just call it whoopee?"

He shrugged and headed toward the kitchen to get dessert.

"Would you rather I told the bean no fucking?"

"Let's save that discussion until it's outside the womb, thank you very much."

"Agreed."

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Disheveled**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 900

She hated him. Absolutely hated him. With every fiber of her being, she hated him.

Every week, Mr. Oh-So-Handsome would sit across from her in their Shakespearian sonnets and in that rumbly purr of a voice spout out something that was both profound and made her clench her thighs.

She hated him.

Every week, Mr. Oh-So-Smart would tutor the less fortunate in their class. She knew this because she overheard Tanya of the long legs, short mind-set brag to her friends that she was receiving quote special attention end quote from the senior.

She hated him.

Every week, Mr. Oh-So-Sexy would emerge from a carrel in the library with disheveled hair and one week, she was certain he had a hicky on the side of that lickable jaw.

She hated him.

The sound of breaking pencil lead brought Bella out of her fuming.

"Crap," she muttered, brushing away the debris before rummaging through her bag for a replacement.

"Hi, Bella," came that voice she loved to hate.

Bella looked up. Damn if Edward did not look fabulous in a pair of just so jeans and pale blue Oxford button up with the sleeves rolled up. She was almost certain she saw a touch of ink peeking out.

In frustration, she rolled her eyes back and groaned.

She hated him.

Really.

"Catch you at a bad time?"

She looked up to see an expression of concern and softened just a little.

"No, no," she sighed. "I'm trying to do the readings and it's just not happening."

Edward looked around the crowded library reading room before sliding into the seat across from her. He leaned over the table and motioned for her to do the same.

She hated herself for complying.

She hated him for being so damn … everything.

"Can I sit with you?"

Bella blinked disbelievingly at the question.

"I mean, please. Please, let me sit with you."

"Why?" She felt a little dumb asking the question but it just burst out of her mouth.

Edward blushed.

She had never seen anything so adorable in her life.

She hated him even more. She had been cursed with the mottled red blush that looked more like a sunburned lobster than anything else and here he sat with a blush to end all blushes that even made the smattering of freckles across his nose more noticeable. And he looked damn good.

She hated him.

"Tanya needs more help."

Bella blinked silently, staring at him for a few seconds.

"Tanya needs a lot of help, to be honest," he continued, his soft voice drawing her even closer. "The problem is, she wants a lot more than help with her Shakespeare."

Edward ran one hand through his hair, causing a few locks to spike upward.

"She wants …" He coughed uncomfortably. "Look, she has been following me around campus for two weeks, and I just want to get the reading done so I don't flunk the mid-term."

"She's harassing you?"

Edward quickly surveyed the other people around them. No one seemed to be paying them any mind. He turned back to Bella with a pleading look.

"Then go to the professor," Bella whispered.

"I've tried. Unless she does something in front of witnesses, it's a he-said, she-said and you know how well that is going to go over."

Bella nodded mutely, knowing he had a point.

"She's transferring to another school at the end of the semester. I'm no longer her tutor. I just have to avoid being alone with her."

Again he tugged at his hair. Edward realized she was looking and with a look of chagrin tried to smooth it back into place. He failed.

She didn't hate the look as much as she had before.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Bad habit. When I'm stressed, I do this." He motioned toward his hair. "I've been stressed a lot for the last two weeks."

Bella nodded. She studied his face for a moment. The hicky was still there, reigniting the ember of hate she held for him.

Her expression must have changed because he tilted his head and looked at her in confusion. Suddenly, he realized where she was looking and rubbed his jaw.

"That? Oh, my roommate and I were sparring last week and he caught me just under my gear. Left a horrible bruise. My sister claimed I looked like I'd been snogging. I told her you kind of have to have a date to do that and that hasn't happened in quite a while."

Now it was Bella's turn to blush. She pulled her textbook and notebook closer without saying a word.

"I take it you thought the same thing," he said softly, looking down at his hands.

"Maybe," she whispered, dragging out the word guiltily. "I mean, Tanya was saying she…"

"Certainly not with Tanya, I can guarantee you that!" he whisper-yelled.

Maybe he did have some sense.

She still hated him.

Kind of.

Maybe.

"You can read here but that's it."

As if all the tension in the world drained out of him, Edward relaxed in his chair, a bright smile gracing his face.

"Thank you, Bella."

She waved him off with a 'yeah yeah' attitude and turned toward her book.

"No, really."

She looked up into a pair of emerald green eyes that were warm and open and saw absolutely no guile whatsoever.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Edward."

**Hope you like it! Let me know what you think, please!**

**I'm woefully behind on review replies but I will get to them!**

**And if you have a mind, I'd love your votes over on Twifanfictionrecs dot com for Beyond Evermore.**

'**Til next time… DeJean**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading! If you can't tell, I have an easy time with light and fluffy (this one is no exception)—but the ideas I have for some of the other words aren't light and fluffy so they may take a little longer to write.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Serendipity**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 595

The wedding reception was winding down. The toasts had been made, the cake cut and distributed, and the open bar was making its last call.

"Dance with me?"

"Edward…"

"The bride and groom are getting ready to leave. One last dance, Bella. Then we can go. I promise."

Bella flushed red as she saw the gleam in her boyfriend's eye.

"One last dance," she agreed, getting ready to slide on the death-trap heels Alice had insisted the bridesmaids wear.

"Leave 'em."

"Really? Your sister might kill me."

Edward looked over at his little sister and her new husband as they made their way around the room, saying their goodbyes.

"I really don't think your shoes are on her mind right now."

"Oh, thank God for that."

Bella took Edward's hand and stood before being allowed to be pulled onto the dance floor just as the strains of 'Unforgettable' wafted through the room.

She smiled broadly as he took her into his arms, rocking back and forth as Edward's soft baritone began to sing along. Bella rested her head against his the crisp, white cotton of his dress shirt, his tuxedo coat long since removed.

"I have a surprise for you," he murmured.

"You do?"

"We couldn't very well visit New York without going by the site of our first date."

Bella's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Really. Just as soon as Alice and Jasper leave."

An hour later, Bella slid into a seat at Serendipity 3 while Edward sat across from her. A friendly server appeared and took their order. It was late at night and the place was not too crowded and they were assured it would only be a few minutes before their food would be brought out.

Frozen Hot Chocolate.

Her favorite part of the night three years ago had been when they had ordered dessert and decided to share the icy concoction.

Yes, she had had better chocolate desserts, and yes, there was better food in New York, but there was something about the memory. Sharing a dessert with Edward, laughing when he got whipped cream on his nose, sliding the bowl over toward him when she couldn't bear to eat another bite.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward ask, bringing Bella back to the present.

"Thinking about that date three years ago. How we both decided to spend Spring Break visiting your sister and you go up the nerve to ask me out."

Edward chuckled as he remembered being a nervous college senior. His sister and Bella had been friends for years but when Alice had taken a fellowship with a prominent design company and moved across the country, he and Bella had taken to sharing Alice's shenanigans over pizza and beer at a local student hangout.

And then they had decided to visit Alice. And Alice had convinced Edward to finally ask Bella out not just for pizza and beer but on a really for real date.

He had nearly passed out at the thought.

But she had said yes and at the end of the night, the two found themselves at the exact same table they sat at now.

Over her shoulder, Edward saw the server coming with their dessert and he surreptitiously reached into his pocket. The moment the dish was placed between them, Bella's eyes lit up. Then she noticed Edward kneeling next to her.

"Edward?" she whispered, confusion clouding her face.

"Bella, three years ago, you said yes. Tonight, I'm hoping you'll say yes again."

After what seemed like an eternity, he got his wish.

"Yes."

**Everyone, now….Awwww! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sometimes the plots just flow…now why can't they do that when I'm trying a multi-chapter piece? LOL.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Forbidden**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 708

In the sleepy depths of the night, a lone figure carefully picked her way through the underbrush, taking special care not to make a sound which was a formidable feat considering the long skirts and voluminous petticoats her father insisted a lady should wear.

She grunted at the notion. She cared nothing for being a lady. Her calling was to be a teacher and help the children of the loggers employed by her father as they grew in knowledge. Sitting in her father's house, watching the seasons change, waiting on a proper gentleman to come courting was not her desire.

The sudden rustle of something scurrying from its hiding place caused her to pause. Once certain she was alone, she began to edge her way to a small clearing only to clutch at her heart when an owl began its cry. Some said the hoot of an owl meant someone would die soon. Shaking off her fear, she worked her way to her destination.

"Edward?" she whispered into the darkness. Only the sound of the wind through the trees answered her.

Pulling out the note she had found, she quickly reread it.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I know you are forbidden from seeing me. I had hoped to convince your father I was a worthy match, but it seems he cannot forget a disagreement my grandfather had with the Black family years ago. I am sorry it came to this._

_I love you and that will never change._

_If you are agreeable, please meet me at our spot after your father falls asleep. I have some money saved and we can lose ourselves in Seattle._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

Pulling up her hood to protect herself from the drizzle that began to fall, Bella stepped back under the cover the forest provided. She waited for what seemed like hours but was probably less than a half.

She then heard the sounds of a buggy coming up the road. Fear gripped her heart but there really was no place to hide.

"Bella?"

She recognized the voice but could not place it.

"Bella! Edward sent us."

Bella saw the preacher climb out of the buggy. Carlisle was a dear saint of a man, well-loved and equally well-respected and one of the few townspeople that could and would stand up to her father.

"I can't find her, Es," he finally said toward the buggy.

Bella realized his wife, Esme, sat in the buggy, anxiously scanning the clearing.

"Poor girl. She is probably frightened out of her wits."

"Well, Charles was most adamant in his dismissal of Edward earlier today."

"Loud and pig-headed fool. Are you sure she was able to get out of the house?"

"Alice saw her leave. You know how trustworthy Alice's visions are."

Both made one last passing search of the woods, seeing but consciously ignoring Bella's cowering figure. They knew that the decision had to be hers and hers alone.

"Charles should have known better," Esme continued. "Forbidding Edward from courting Bella. You'd just as soon stop the sun from rising. That man has been in love with her for years."

Bella blushed and decided to emerge from her hiding spot.

"I'm here," she finally announced, taking a cautious step through the underbrush.

"Oh, good. Come, child."

Carlisle came and took Bella's arm. He gently guided her toward the carriage.

"Where's Edward?"

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a quick look.

"There was an altercation. Jasper finally calmed him down. He's waiting for you at the parsonage," Carlisle finally said.

"If you'll still have him."

Bella stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide.

"If? What happened?"

There was a long pause which only served to agitate her.

"Charles send the Black boy to try to intimidate Edward," Esme said soothingly.

"Jacob? But he's twice Edward's size!"

Bella scrambled up next to Esme, her heart frantically pumping.

"You have to take me to him! Immediately!"

Carlisle and Esme exchanged another quick look.

"Is he hurt?" Bella demanded as Carlisle climbed up next to her.

"Who?"

"Carlisle! Please!"

He turned toward her, studying her face carefully. Bella stared into his caramel eyes, trying desperately to read his mind.

"Jacob will heal," he replied quietly before taking up the reins and urging the horse forward.

**Thanks for reading!**

**DeJean**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let's get a little racier, shall we?**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Ancient**  
>Main Character: Bella<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 893<p>

Bella Swan always knew what she wanted out of life and went after it with a joie de vivre that many envied.

When she was seven years old, she asked Santa Claus for a calculator so she could do her mom and dad's taxes. It was the only year in their short-lived marriage that they were done on time and correctly.

When she turned thirteen, she wanted Jacob Black to give her her first kiss. He did and then told everyone about it, embellishing as he went. He, in turn, received his very first black eye.

The list of accomplishments was lengthy but there was one thing Bella Swan wanted that she had never had and that was why she was standing next to her ancient Chevy pickup truck on the side of an isolated stretch of road in a short flowery sundress waiting for a tow truck.

Edward Cullen, nephew of Alistair Cullen of Cullen's Auto Repair, drove up Switchback Highway in the company tow truck, grumbling to himself as he went. He had been on his way out the door to go to a bonfire to celebrate the beginning of summer vacation when the call had come in and good old Uncle Al had given him the job.

Edward slowed as he rounded one curve, knowing he had to be near his destination. What he was not expecting was the sight of Bella Swan's beat up truck.

He knew that truck well. He had watched her climb out of it every day of their junior and senior years in high school. They had been friends enough but neither had ever had the nerve to ask the other out even when both were paired as lab partners in Biology. And then she had gone off to U Dub for a degree in accounting and he had gone across country to Dartmouth.

He had always wondered what if.

But perhaps fate had been kind. Uncle Al called and said he needed help over the summer and Edward had come home rather than take another summer session. Bella was taking a break as well and had come to visit Charlie and get away from bottom lines, tax rates, and profit margins.

Edward parked the tow truck and slowly climbed out, removing his sunglasses as he did. Bella looked up at him expectantly.

"Well, Edward Cullen," she said with a smile. "Fancy meeting you up here."

"Well, Bella Swan," he replied in the same tone. "Fancy your ancient truck breaking down."

Bella punched him in the arm.

"Don't hate on my truck."

"Ow!" He rubbed the spot. She was stronger than she looked. "Ok, ok. What's going on?"

"It just died. I was heading to a bonfire and suddenly it knocked off and here I am."

"Not surprising."

Bella reared back as if to punch him again, enjoying the laugh she received in response.

"Ok," Edward continued. "Pop the hood, and I'll look while you crank her up."

Bella climbed into the truck while Edward watched her climb into the truck. And she knew he was watching and may have put a little extra bounce in her step.

The hood of the truck was lifted and Bella cranked her up.

Nothing.

"You got gas?" Edward's voice came.

"Half a tank!" she called.

"Hmmm…."

Bella climbed down and went around to the front of the truck where Edward was leaning over, looking at something.

"What?" she asked, peering in.

"Let me get a flashlight."

Edward walked over to the toolbox on the back of the tow truck and got what he needed. He turned to see Bella bent over the front of her truck. He also noticed a very nice pair of stiletto heels and a skirt that was just a little short for what she was doing.

Not that he minded. At. All. He groaned a little as the sight of cheeky black lace came into view. But right now, he needed to be all professional.

Damn it all.

"Ok. Got it here." Edward stood next to Bella and shined the light under the hood.

"See anything obvious?"

"Other than the fact the battery is missing?"

"Missing?" Bella tried to sound innocent but Edward did not buy it for one moment.

"Yes, and no matter how ancient this truck is, unless your name is Wilma Flintstone, I don't think it drove up here without a battery."

He looked down at her shoes, again admiring what they did for her legs.

"And I'm pretty sure you didn't use foot power while wearing those."

Bella shrugged nonchalantly, lifting one foot to show off her footwear.

"I like my shoes."

"Oh, I like them, too."

"Do you, now?"

Bella smiled and took a step toward Edward.

"But I think you know that."

She smiled again and nodded.

"I also think you didn't drive up here without a battery."

"Nope."

"Then why?"

"I wanted you to take me to the bonfire."

"You could have called me."

"Could have," she said with a mischievous grin. Bella took another step toward him so they were now toe to toe. "But I don't have your number, and I wouldn't be able to do this."

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer before licking her lips.

"Seems like Bella Swan always gets what she wants," Edward whispered just before she kissed him.

**Thank you so much for reading! I'm a little behind on review replies, but I will do them! Right now, I have a little catching up to do on the prompts so thank you for your patience.**

**DeJean**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ancient yesterday, treasure today…gotta love it when the muse speaks.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Treasure**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 642

Soft music flowed through Ballroom A of the Seattle Conservatory of Art as the city's elite hobnobbed and mingled, flaunting their platinum set diamond jewelry and latest designer formal wear. All for a good cause, mind you. This private showing of the treasures of the Masen Collection would easily bring in over two million dollars for the local children's hospital.

"Alpha, are you set up?" squawked Bella's headset.

"Alpha is in position," she quietly responded, smiling as yet another December-May…or was it April romance sashayed by.

"Go ghost in three."

"Roger that."

"Name's Emmett, sweetheart."

Bella smiled and shook her head. Her brother always said the same thing before going to radio silence. It was as comforting as it was annoying but it was a habit and in the security field, one clung to habits. Any change in the normal was suspect and SwanSong Securities was the best at keeping things as normal as possible.

A nearby waiter offered another glass of champagne which she took merely as a prop. There would be no theft of the Masen treasures while she was on assignment and she needed a clear head to ensure that. Priceless paintings hung from the walls, all on loan for a brief time—some that had not been seen since before World War II.

Across the floor, Bella spied the Beta team begin their security sweep. Jasper and Alice looked every bit the part of society's elite with which they consorted.

"There you are, love."

Bella's eyes widened as she felt an arm snake around her waist. She looked over to find James Hunter, art acquirer of a less than legal nature, and took a half-step back out of reflex.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, all while keeping a smile plastered on her face.

"Just looking at a few treasures. Baubles, really." He leered down her cleavage. "Quite nice, really."

Bella huffed and tried to turn away. She knew James had attempted to take pieces of art from the Seattle Conservatory before but he was crafty enough to never be caught. Emmett and the others needed to know he was here. Immediately, but without letting the other guests know.

James caught her arm and held her in place.

"Now, where is that monkey man?" He scanned the crowd before his eyes met Emmett's. "Ah, yes. There's big brother now. He doesn't seem quite as happy to see me as you are."

"I am not happy to see you, either," she hissed.

"Oh, sugar tits, we both know better than that, don't we?"

James leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. To the casual observer, it looked like nothing more than a friendly greeting but the attention was unwanted and Bella felt her face begin to flush in anger. She looked around for a way to remove them from the crowd and spied a nearby exit to the balcony.

"Oh, now, James," Bella murmured, taking a step toward the exit.

"I do like how my name sounds from your lips, Isabella. Perhaps you could say it again in private with a few less pieces of clothing on."

Bella choked back the bile that rose in her throat, moving closer to the door.

James, predictably, followed, not noticing her reach into her clutch.

"Why don't we talk about the future somewhere a little more private?" she murmured.

With a smug nod, James opened the door and ushered Bella outside, away from prying eyes.

Three minutes later, Bella returned to the ballroom alone. She touched her headset as if fixing her hair.

"Em, get Jacob or Edward to the west balcony. They will find James Hunter waiting for them."

"Alive?"

"He's going to have a hell of a headache tomorrow when he wakes."

"Roger that."

"Name's Bella, Em," she teased before resuming her job securing the area.

**Had to pick on James a little. I, personally, would have smacked him for the sugar tits comment, but that's just me…**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Banned can go sooooo many ways (especially for this librarian)—decided not to go the obvious route.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Banned**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 780

Bella stormed into her apartment and slammed the door behind her before stomping off to her bedroom. Anger rolled off of her in waves and she knew she needed to get away from everyone before she exploded. A few minutes later, the apartment door slowly opened and three others, two men and one woman, entered cautiously.

"Bella?" the woman called, taking offer her coat and putting it into the hall closet.

"Go away!" came the muffled reply.

"Bella, it's going to be alright," the tall, blond man said calmly.

"Fuck you, Jasper!"

"Damn, she's pissed," the woman muttered.

"I'd be, too," the other man said, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets.

"What happened, Edward? She wouldn't say anything at the bar."

He shrugged and stared at the closed bedroom door.

"We got to the bar and found a table. I went to get drinks before you two got there and Jacob came out of nowhere and started with his shit, I guess. I got back to the table to find Emily and Leah shouting, Jacob on the floor and to see Bella running for the door."

Jasper groaned and scrubbed his face.

"Is she okay?" Alice ran across the apartment and lightly tapped on the door. "Bella, hon?"

She was met with silence and knocked again, a little more forcefully.

"Bella?"

"Go away, Alice."

"Are you alright?"

When several minutes passed without a reply, Alice grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it but it was locked. With a frustrated groan, Alice reached into her bag and pulled out a bobby pin. A second later, the lock popped and into the bedroom she went, closing the door behind her.

"You know, if either of us had done that, Ed, we would have been in deep shit," Jasper observed, shrugging out of his leather coat.

"True. Want a beer?"

"Sounds great."

Minutes later the two guys were lounging on the sofa, the game on the television, beers in hand.

"What did Jacob say?" Jasper wondered finally after finishing his beer.

"I couldn't tell. The place was too loud so I didn't even hear them. Like I said, I just got back in time to hear us all get banned from the place."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Well…fuck."

"Yeah."

The two turned back to the game.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bedroom door opened. Edward leaped to his feet to see Alice emerge.

"She okay?"

Alice shrugged.

"I'm going to get her some ice and then we're going to go to Seattle General. Dad's working tonight, right?"

"I think so but Seattle General? Why?"

Edward didn't wait for an answer and stormed into Bella's bedroom. He saw her sitting on the edge of her bed. She did not react to his appearance.

"Babe?" He remained in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

"Some night out, right, Edward?" she murmured.

He walked around the bed and hesitantly sat next to her. Even in the dim light, he could tell she was cradling her right arm.

"Did he hurt you?"

"This? No." She scoffed a laugh. "Well, sort of. All those classes Charlie made me take on self-defense where they tell you not to tuck your thumb when you throw a punch and what's the first thing I do when I have to throw one?"

"Tuck your thumb?"

"Tuck my thumb."

Alice scurried in with a dishtowel wrapped zip top bag of ice and gave it to Edward before leaving.

Edward took the bag and gently placed Bella's hand over it, hating that she winced at the sensation.

"I think Alice was going to call Carlisle and see if he's working and can get you in quicker. We know how you hate hospitals."

Bella nodded mutely. He studied her profile for a few minutes.

"He called me a whore and wanted to know if I was fucking you while we were dating. On top of a few other choice words."

"I didn't think you two ever dated."

"We didn't. But he is under the impression we have."

"Sounds like he deserved whatever he got."

"I think I broke his nose," she finally said, the slightest hint of a smile gracing her lips.

"Good." Edward wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Bella snuggled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry I got us banned from the bar. I kinda liked it."

Edward shrugged and held on to her a little tighter.

"I think it was worth it."

She nodded and tried to stretch open her fingers.

"We probably need to get you checked out," he said, kissing her on the temple.

Bella groaned but nodded.

**So thrilled y'all are liking the daily updates—can't guarantee they will keep coming but I'm trying since NaNoWriMo is Saturday!**

**This week marks my FFN anniversary—I've been around since 2009 and remember it well. The Weight of Words was the 1****st**** in progress story I started & she's publishing part 3 on my birthday (I know it's a coincidence—let me dream, will ya?)**

***tosses confetti***

**DeJean**


	12. Chapter 12

**Trick or Treat! Here's a little Halloween goodie that earns me the M rating these stories are all listed under (not too bad, but not for the underaged crowd)**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Animalistic**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 1298

Rose's Thorn was packed with Halloween revelers. Some came for the beer. Some came for the music. And a few came to hopefully glimpse the ghost that was rumored to have followed the authentic Irish bar that had been brought over as part of Emmett McCarty's inheritance from a relation that had left the family's native Scotland for Ireland under less than flattering circumstances.

Bella Swan poured drinks as quickly and efficiently as anyone could, especially considering she was laced tight into a replica of Claire Fraser's wedding gown, minus the large skirt for that would be completely impractical behind the bar. This version had a split skirt that made movement even easier and she was ever so grateful for that. Her best friend, Alice, had made the costume as a project for a design class and proudly given it to her as a belated birthday present.

"Bells, we need the keg changed for tap two," Emmett called. "Can you manage?"

"Right on it, boss."

She took in his pirate costume and said a quick prayer of thanks that Emmett's wife, Rose, had managed to talk him out of the leprechaun costume he had boasted of owning. That would have been a disaster in the making.

As Bella passed by her friend she found herself caught in a quick hug.

"Thanks for the help. I know this wasn't what you had in mind for tonight."

She shrugged. Her on again, off again boyfriend had decided they were to be off permanently and to be honest, she was not the least bit upset by the idea. Deep inside, she yearned for passion that extended beyond ten minutes (if she was lucky) in the bedroom.

She wanted her own Jamie.

Hiking up her skirts, Bella descended down a back staircase to the basement. She flicked on the light to the room where the extra boxes of liquors and the kegs were all neatly lined up.

A cool draft blew past her and she felt her skin prickle as she made her way over to the keg that fed tap two.

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something move but the logical side of her brain said there couldn't be anyone there. The only way in or out of the storage room was the set of stairs or the elevator and both opened into the bar and were electronic lock protected.

Bella checked the keg and sure enough it was empty. She made quick work of unfastening the hoses and wheeled the empty keg out of the way.

The lights began to flicker.

She looked around to see if someone was playing a trick on her and playing with the lights but could not see anyone.

Maybe it was just a power surge or something.

Bella crossed the room to get the cart with a full keg. Just as she reached it, the lights went completely out—even the emergency lighting.

"Fabulous," she muttered.

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than the lights came back on.

But Bella felt as if someone or something was watching her. A quick scan of the room revealed no one, yet again.

Figuring it was Emmett playing a trick, she bent over to grab the handle of the cart the keg was on only sense someone step behind her. Bella spun around to find herself chest to chest with a man.

Not just any man but one clad in a white shirt, kilt, sword, sporran—the whole nine yards. It was Jamie Fraser come to life only this man had hair the color of a copper penny that hung in wild, untamed locks. She felt her heart beat just a little faster—half in fear for being startled and half in excitement at the handsome man. Logic won out, though.

"You're not supposed to be here!" she exclaimed.

The man tilted his head in question before his eyes raked over her body. A small crooked grin graced his lips as his green eyes sparkled down at her.

"No one is supposed to be down here other than employees of Rose's Thorn. Emmett will be wondering where I am and be down here in a minute. If you don't want to be thrown out, you need to leave right now."

Her plea went unheeded and he remained there, silent and still. With a groan of frustration, Bella pushed him away and tried to move the cart but he was too quick and she found herself pressed between him and the brick wall.

She stood there mutely, unable to move. The logic part of her brain was telling her to knee him in the goods and scream her head off but something bigger was telling her she had nothing to fear.

"Bella!" Emmett called from the top of the stairs. "You about got that keg on?"

The man put a finger to his lips with a saucy wink and pushed the cart with the full keg. As if by magic, it slid into place and the hoses attached.

"Bella?"

"It's set, Emmett," she called back.

"Okay. Thanks. If you want to take a quick five, I've got everyone under control right now."

"Okay."

The door closed and no more than two second later, the lights dimmed.

"Bella?" came a soft, reverential voice in a lilting accent she could not quite place.

She nodded and was rewarded with a warm laugh.

"Fitting."

In the dim light, she could see him studying her and she felt the blush rise in her cheeks.

"I'll ask you this just once," he whispered right next to her ear, sending another line of goosebumps down her arms.

Bella nodded.

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes."

She could feel his smile almost as much as she could see it.

"Right answer."

When his lips touched hers, it was not a courtly kiss. It was not a sweet first kiss. It was a blazing, passionate kiss that was almost animalistic in its intensity and Bella found herself being swept away into it.

As she was pinned against the wall, his hands ran over the fine gray silk of her bodice, toying with the embellishments. Bella felt her body respond and groaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around neck. His lips trailed, hot and wet down her jawline and throat, nipping right over her collarbone as they made their way further south. She groaned in pleasure as his hands swept over her breasts.

Both were pulled from their embrace by the sound of the upper door being thrown open.

"Bella? Sorry! I need you upstairs. A crowd came in. What the fuck is the light doing off?" Emmett demanded.

Both blinked as the room became suddenly brighter.

"Need you upstairs, Bella Bee. And if you see my cousin, have him come up. He should be changed into his costume by now."

"Cousin?" Bella called, quirking one eyebrow at the man before her who grinned in response.

"Yeah. Name's Edward. Should be in a kilt and all. Get on up here."

"Be there in a second!"

"So you're not the ghost," she murmured more to herself than to him.

Edward shook his head.

"Tho' he has been known to help his kin get the girl if they are so inclined." He motioned toward the keg. "Maybe we could pick this up later?"

Bella gave pretense to think for a few minutes before tugging on his shirt to pull him closer.

"I get off at two." She slid one hand between his kilt and sporran. "And perhaps again by three."

With a quick wink, she spun away and ran up the stairs, her laughter floating behind her. It was several minutes before Edward was able to join the others upstairs.

**Have a great night!**

**Oh, and today's the last day to vote for Beyond Evermore. Link is in prior chapters. Thank you!**

**DeJean**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy first day of NaNoWriMo!**

**I don't usually need to put a trigger warning but I took 'complications' in a medical direction—there is a HEA all around, though, but if you're sensitive to them, skip this chapter.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Complications**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 681

"I'm home!" Bella called, kicking the door behind her as she juggled her bag, keys, and two reusable grocery totes and was she ever ready to be there.

Edward appeared at the door to the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dishtowel to dry them.

"Hey," he said softly, taking the totes from her and dropping a soft kiss on her cheek. "Supper's just about ready."

"Mommy!"

A three year old whirlwind bolted down the hall, coppery curls bouncing as she ran and jumped into the waiting arms of her mama. Bella tightly hugged her daughter and accepted the kisses that rained on her face.

"Daddy 'n' I made you dinner."

"You did?"

"And I set the table. With the good china."

"And to what do I owe this treat, Miss Carlie?"

"Daddy finished his book!"

Bella's eyes shot over to her husband who nodded, a proud smile tugging at one corner of his mouth.

"Oh, Edward! That is fabulous!"

Carlie wriggled in her mama's arms and Bella quickly set her down. The three year old dashed out of the room as quickly as she had arrived.

"And, she's off!" Bella shook her head as she watched her ball of energy daughter leave. "So you've had a good day."

Edward nodded as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They exchanged a quick kiss before Bella settled against his chest with a slow sigh.

"Rough day?" Edward murmured, running one hand up and down her back.

Bella's face fell slightly and with a quick nod of the head he knew what she needed.

"Come on."

He took her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. Minutes later, Bella sat perched on a barstool with glass of wine at the ready and a plate of Havarti and grapes nearby while Edward finished up supper in silence.

"Do you want to change before we eat?" he finally said, motioning toward Bella's scrubs.

She looked down as if not realizing what she was wearing.

"I changed at work. I had to. These are actually Rose's."

"Mama!"

"Yes, Carlie?"

"I lost…found it!"

"That's good!" Bella turned back to her wine and stared at the glass.

"Remember when we had Carlie?" she asked softly.

"I do." Edward leaned against the counter, facing his wife.

"And the complications?"

"Yes." Edward felt the memory of the fear he experienced when the doctors and nurses went from calm, efficient movements to more urgent, more pointed actions just before he had been escorted out of the birthing suite with the words 'dropping blood pressure for both mother and child' echoing in his ears.

It had been a horrendous three hours before a nurse came out to tell him that his wife and daughter were fine and he could see them shortly. Three hours during which he had paced, prayed and just about pulled ever hair from his head.

Bella stared silently at her hands that were moving in and out. Edward waited. She would continue her story when she was ready.

"The birth was going normally. Everything looked fine and then suddenly it just…"

She looked up at her husband. He saw the sadness she could not express and quickly took her into his arms. He felt a few tears dampen his shirt but could not find it in himself to care.

"Such a pretty little girl," Bella finally murmured.

"Yes, Carlie was," Edward agreed.

A barking laugh burst from her lips.

"I meant Isobel."

"Isobel?"

"Isobel Guadalupe Angelina Frederica Michelle Rodriguez-Ramirez. Five pounds, three ounces of pure lung power."

"Going to need it for that name."

Bella shrugged but grinned.

"Apparently she's the first girl born in this family for several generations so they used every name they had saved."

"How is she doing?"

"Perfect. She's going to spend a day or two in the NICU just to be sure, but so so perfect."

Bella's voice dropped off to nearly a whisper at the end.

"It just reminded me of how we almost lost…"

"But we didn't," Edward reminded her, never loosening his hold on her.

"No. We didn't."

**Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for your kind reviews. This prompt was a bit harder—since I already did a secret agent-y one, I had to go a different route. I hope it works for you!**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Covert**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 856

Bella sat at her computer desk, peering through her glasses at the lines and lines of code before her. She had the best Hewlett-Packard computer one could buy thanks to a boss that loved to be on the cutting edge of technology even though she was pretty certain he did it just to get a rise out of the Macintosh crowd.

"There you are, you sneaky bastid," she muttered, correcting the error that had plagued the latest scene she had been working on.

"Talking to your screen again, Swan?" came a voice that sent shivers of the slimy kind down her back.

She looked up and sure enough, Michael Newton, God's curse on the women of Cullen Games Incorporated stood at her cubicle door, though he usually was up on the fifth floor bothering the secretarial staff.

"Go away, Newton," she muttered, returning her attention to the much more interesting screen.

"A bunch of us are going to Masen's for lunch. Wanna come with?"

She turned to look at him, staring silently at his pudgy face, wondering just what Jessica had seen in him if the office rumor mill was accurate.

Out of nowhere, a Nerf dart sailed through the air, plastering good old Mike right in the middle of the forehead.

"Avast, you scurvy swine, belay that boarding and back away from the comely wench!"

"What the hell…"

Bella tried her best to hide the smile that tugged at her lips.

"Emmett!" Mike shrieked as he pulled the dart off his face with a rather juicy pop.

"That be Dred Pirate Emmett to ye, ye landlubber. Or be it landblubber?"

Bella looked up to see Emmett peering over the common wall between their cubicles, brandishing a plastic pirate sword, a stuffed parrot perched on his shoulder. She was fairly certain he winked at her but with the eye patch covering one of his eyes, it was hard to be sure. In her mind, he was much more like Andre the Giant in that new Princess Bride movie than the Dred Pirate Roberts.

"Back away, I says!" Emmett waved the sword again. "The fair maiden hast lunching plans already!"

Mike looked at Emmett and then and Bella and then back again before deciding perhaps it was best he return to accounting where people were just a little more sane.

"Thanks, Em," Bella murmured, typing a few keys, setting her program to compile.

"Not at all, Buttercwup."

She smiled and shook her head.

"So how many times has Rose dragged you to see The Princess Bride?"

"About as many times as I took her to see Thunderdome."

"Ouch."

"Hey, what can I say. Tina Turner's got great legs."

"You're a mess."

She glanced at her watch.

"Dang. I was supposed to be in a meeting with Edward ten minutes ago."

"A meeting or a … meeting?" Emmett waggled his eyebrows.

It was no secret that there was an attraction between the programmer and the head high muckety muck but for the time being, it had been tabled while the company worked on getting the latest game out in time for the holiday rush.

"Just talking about some new game idea he has…Something about Covert Surprise."

Bella grabbed a notebook and pencil and dashed toward the elevators.

A few minutes later, she walked into the darkened conference room three.

Confused and concerned she had missed the meeting entirely, she flipped on the lights.

"Surprise!"

Bella nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw her friends lined up around the conference table with a cake that proclaimed, "Happy birthday, Bella!"

"How'd you…"

"Operation Covert Surprise," Edward said with a smile, waving toward the table before handing her a drink. "We all know you hate being the center of attention but I thought a special girl needed a special surprise on her birthday."

"I…I don't know what to say!"

"Say you'll cut the cake! It came from Gabriel's and you know how good those are," Alice said with a grin, holding up a knife.

"So you were all in on this?" She looked from Edward to Alice to Emmett to Jasper and even down to Angela, Eric, Tyler and a sheepish looking Mike.

"All of us. My job was to delay you since the cake was running late."

"And the whole shooting and pirate and…"

"That's just Emmett being Emmett," Rose said with a wry smile.

"Well, thank you. This has to be the best surprise ever."

After the cake was cut and everyone dug in, Edward sidled up to Bella and whispered something in her ear. She flushed a bright red and nodded before he grinned and went off to mingle with the others.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked, watching Edward go talk with his brother, Jasper.

"Looks like I have a date for my birthday."

"Really? Well, maybe you'll get to unwrap a gift later." She waggled her brows suggestively.

"Alice!"

"What? I'm just saying that if size is genetic, you will be a very happy woman by tomorrow morning!"

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus." Bella blushed even more but she truly hoped Alice was right.

**BTW—hope you caught this was set in the late 1980s—just trying something different out.**

**Thank you for your reviews (even those I can't respond to) I appreciate each and every one.**

**Beyond Evermore did not make the top 10 finished works for September but there was some really stiff competition. I truly am flattered to make the voting list.**

**Speaking of voting—if you're in the US—vote tomorrow (if you didn't do early voting). Please! Even if we disagree on the candidates, democracy only works if you participate!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Election Day! (At least here in the US) Go vote!**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Worthless**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 1,113

In the back room of an upscale gym, a poor, defenseless sand bag was getting the beating of its short existence. A young woman, clad in a black with hot pink trim sports bra and matching pants punched and kicked with every ounce of strength she had.

The door opened and a man entered, gym bag in hand but completely unnoticed by the woman. He was obviously surprised when he saw the display.

"Worthless. Piece. Of. Fucking. Shit," she grunted, each word accented with a powerful blow.

"Rough day?" he asked, dropping his bag in one corner.

The eye roll told him all he needed to know.

"Bella?"

She ignored him, continuing her assault. He watched for a moment longer before realizing her form was getting sloppier and sloppier in her anger.

"Bella!" He moved to stand between her and the bag, nearly getting hit in the process.

"Out of my way, E," she ordered, wiping her forehead with her wristband.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep up like that. Remember what I've taught you."

He gently moved her back a half-step.

"You're too close and you're going to break your ankle if you keep that up." He stepped out of her way. "Now have at it."

Bella executed a perfect roundhouse kick and had to agree the adjustment felt better and the resounding 'smack' was much more satisfying.

"Ok?"

She nodded.

"Drink?"

She nodded again and went for her water bottle, slumping into one corner as she downed half a bottle in one pull.

"I take it your presentation didn't go well," he asked, pulling a pair of gloves out of his bag.

"That's this afternoon," Bella said with a shake of her head. "Tho' I've been told I'm to shut up and sit in the back and look pretty."

E's eyes widened.

"But didn't you do all the work and …"

"Why do you think I'm here during my lunch? If I didn't burn off some of my aggression, I just might tear the mighty Aro Volturi's head from his body."

"Aro Volturi?"

She nodded and finished her water.

"Glass ceilings suck."

"Maybe there's something I can do to…"

Bella gave a wan smile and shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer. Have to admit, our training sessions helped me feel a little less murderous towards him."

Bella's phone alarm went off.

"Crap. I have to go get dolled up."

She accepted his hand and stood.

"We still on for a lesson tomorrow at six?"

"If I don't see you sooner."

He held out his fists and she bumped them before steeling herself to return to the real world.

"So the conference room is ready, Miss Swan?" Aro Volturi asked, leering not so subtly over her shoulder as Bella went over what should have been her presentation one more time.

"Your PA made all the arrangements," Bella said as sweetly as she could through gritted teeth, turning to remove his view down her blouse.

"And the beverages? Reservations at Masen's for afterward?"

"Angela took care of all of that."

"And…"

A knock on the door jamb brought their attention around.

"Mr. McCarty is here," Angela announced, ushering in a bear of a man.

Greetings were made and an apologetic Emmett McCarty stated his business partner was running a few minutes late and would be slipping in during the presentation.

With that, the lights were dimmed (the only job Aro would entrust to Bella during the entire meeting) and Aro stood before the PowerPoint presentation that Bella had so carefully created.

Half-way through the droning talk, a man slipped past Bella, murmuring sincere apologies. He was almost as tall as Mr. McCarty but not as wide. Bella felt her skin prickle as he went by. In the dim light, she could not make out any features other than a well-tailored suit over an athletic form. The faint cloud of expensive aftershave applied with just the right touch wafted by, calming her ever so slightly.

Aro, who absolutely detested interruptions, regardless of the source, straightened up and tried his best to mask his displeasure before continuing his bungling of Bella's presentation. It was all she could do not to put her head in her hands.

At one particular slide, Emmett asked a question and Aro gave a non-answer which was the last straw. Bella cracked and thoroughly answered the question. She knew she would pay for the action later but she could not let her hard work go down the drain.

"Well done," the latecomer whispered, earning a smile though she was sure he could not see it in the dark.

Mercifully, the presentation ended and Aro called for the lights.

Bella stood and flipped the switch, grumbling almost imperceptibly about degrees and schools and light fixtures.

"Bella, get these gentlemen something to drink, Aro ordered while she had her back turned to them.

She stiffened and felt her blood pressure rise. She was going to need a double training session with E.

"I think I'll get my own," Emmett said, rising.

"I, as well," came a familiar voice Bella could not quite place.

A gentle hand touched her elbow.

"May I get you something?"

Bella turned to see E smiling down at her.

"Edward Cullen. Co-CEO of McCarty-Cullen gyms. Pleased to meet you, Isabella. At least face to face."

"Bella. I'm only Isabella on my e-mail," she murmured.

"And if what we just saw is some of your work, I can say we are highly impressed. Drink?"

Aro watched the exchange with a mixture of confusion and anger building.

"Miss Swan, I don't think you are needed…" he began with a certain amount of bluster.

"Oh, I think she is needed, Aro, boy," Emmett said, cracking open a soda and sitting down. "It is pretty clear you knew little about our needs. Who ever made those slides did, though, and that is about the only reason Edward and I aren't walking out the door right now."

Aro may have been a thief and a weasel, but he was also a business man and he knew the loss of this advertising contract would have serious repercussions.

"And since Miss Swan has been e-mailing me for the last several months with questions and ideas, I am pretty certain this is her work," Edward said, gently ushering Bella toward the table. "So if it's all the same to you, we would like to hear your ideas straight from you."

He looked up at Bella, green eyes shining with anticipation.

Bella looked over at Aro who for once in his miserable life backed down and motioned for her to continue. And she did.

**That was fun! At least to write. =) I like a kick-A Bella.**

**Thank you again for all the reviews. I am truly humbled.**

**DeJean**


	16. Chapter 16

**Most of these story ideas I've really, really liked. This one is just 'meh' to me. But since no better idea came about, here you go!**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Tryst**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 708

"People are going to talk!" Bella murmured as her best friend laced her into a borrowed gown.

"No one is going to know," Alice said reassuringly.

"But…"

"No buts, Bella. You are going to the ball and when I signal you, we will excuse ourselves so Jasper and I can take a walk through the gardens. Properly escorted by you, of course. When we get to the rose gardens, you will meet him at the white trellis."

"This seems so ridiculous."

Bella looked at herself in the mirror, barely recognizing the woman that stood before her. She was of fair enough countenance but as the daughter of a sheriff, she was not used to such fine clothing.

"What is ridiculous is that you tried to hide."

Alice placed a simple silver chain around Bella's neck and nodded approvingly at the embellishment.

"But he's the son of…"

"He's the youngest son."

"He's still upper class, Alice. My father is…"

"His parents do not mind. In fact, I have on high authority that his father was the son of a parish priest that fell in love with a lady. They have told him he can pick who he wishes to court, Bella, and it appears he has picked you."

"But to arrange such a tryst as a first meeting seems ludicrous."

"Would you rather he walk right up to you in front of everyone and ask you to dance?"

Alice folded her arms across her chest and glared at Bella's reflection in the mirror while her friend thought carefully about her answer.

"No, I supposed not."

"Absolutely."

After a moment of silence, Bella turned around.

"Have you met him?"

"Of course I've met him. You don't think for a moment I would send my best friend off to meet a man if he had not met with my approval, do you? He is one of Jasper's very best friends from Eton."

"And he knows I have very little?"

"Knows and does not care."

"You will not be far?"

"Just on the other side of the hedge."

"Is he kind?"

Bella knew there were men out in the world that promised moon and stars but once they attained what they wanted, the woman was left alone and rejected by society.

Alice took her friend's hands in hers and looked her straight in the eye.

"The kindest."

Bella sat snuggled into her favorite chair next to the fireplace, listening to the wood pop and crackle as the flames danced as she reread a few old letters. Outside a few flakes of snow blew around in the dark but inside she was safe and warm. She loved this little corner of paradise in her bedroom.

Their bedroom, she mentally corrected herself, lightly tracing her hand down over her swollen belly.

"Daddy will be home soon," she murmured, soothing the location an agitated kick had struck her.

As if on cue, the door opened and her husband strode in, his coat still wrapped around him.

"There you are," he murmured, kneeling before her. "When you weren't downstairs, I was worried."

"I'm feeling much better today. Not quite so tired."

"What did the doctor say?"

"You'll be bouncing your son before the new year."

"A son, now?" He smiled broadly, green eyes twinkling.

"Anyone who kicks as much as this one has to be a boy," Bella teased, running one hand through her husband's hair.

"Hmmm…" He looked over at the pile of papers on the drum table next to her. "Reliving the past?"

"Just a few tokens a suitor once sent me," she smiled teasingly.

"Tokens?"

"Seems my husband was quite a romantic from the first time I met him."

"I knew I only had one chance."

"And I nearly didn't give you that one. A secret tryst in the garden," she scoffed at the memory of the fears she had held.

"A tryst? You flatter me."

"Oh, Edward," she said with a happy smile. "It was quite romantic in hindsight."

"A man can try."

He stood and held out his hands to assist her in rising.

"But for now, a man plans to try and try again."

Bella giggled and placed her hands in his, welcoming him home as only she could.

**I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thank you for reading.**

**DeJean**


	17. Chapter 17

**Something light, fluffy and a barest hint of lemon for your Friday….**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Pristine**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 877

Earbuds in firmly in place, music blaring, Bella danced around the kitchen as she wiped down the countertops, stepped back and returned to get a spot she missed as her fiancé, Edward, came in the back door.

"Hey, babe!" he said with a grin.

She waved but quickly returned to her cleaning.

"Weren't you supposed to meet Alice this afternoon?" he asked as he headed for the fridge to get a drink.

Bella nodded and turned back to another countertop that demanded her attention.

"She had to cancel. Got called in to work." It was obvious Bella was not pleased with the turn of events but had accepted them as something beyond her control.

"Oh. Okay."

Edward pulled a can out, got a glass, popped the top and poured his drink, paying no mind to the little bits that fizzled over the edge of the glass and on to the counter Bella had just cleaned. He also did not see the evil eye his fiancée gave him as he ignored the spray on the counter and headed to the pantry for a snack. A new package of chips fit the bill and he opened the bag, grabbed a handful and tossed the rest back in the pantry, paying no mind to where the bag landed or the one that slipped through his fingers and landed on the floor, shattering into at least a dozen pieces.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed, exasperated at the scene before her.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You're making a mess."

"No, I'm not."

She pointed at the soda on the counter, the pantry door left open and the chip shards on the floor.

"Easy enough to fix. Let me finish my snack, and I'll get to it." He crossed the kitchen to get a bowl for his chips.

"Edward! I've been cleaning all afternoon! You're making a mess!"

"You don't normally mind when I make a mess."

The look in his eye told her exactly what kind of mess he was talking about and she rolled her own eyes that he so quickly went there.

"I don't normally get orders to keep the kitchen pristine."

"Pristine? Who told you that?" Edward asked between bites of chips.

"Tanya."

"Esme's assistant? Why would she care what our kitchen looks like?"

He brushed off his hands on his jeans, leaving another trail of crumbs. Bella felt a growl rising in her chest.

"She's arranged for a photographer to come get a few pictures of the renovations for some magazine spread now quit that!" Bella ran to the cupboard for the broom and dustpan.

"Aren't you being a little tense about this?" he called after her.

"Tanya said it was very important."

"Tanya thinks everything is very important."

Bella glared at her soon-to-be husband, realizing that his X-chromosome just was not allowing him to realize how important keeping a mother-in-law happy was.

"She said it was of utmost importance to Esme and that she would be very upset if the shoot didn't go well."

"She, Esme or she Tanya?"

"I…I don't know. But I assumed she, Esme."

Edward knew his mother well enough that she would overlook a few chip crumbs and just clean things up before the pictures were snapped. Apparently, his fiancée had other ideas.

"Bella…"

She ignored him as she swept up the crumbs.

"Bella…"

Again, she searched for more microscopic debris.

Edward walked up behind her and began to massage her shoulders. Bella tensed for a moment before relaxing into his touch.

"You know this isn't that big of a deal," he murmured soothingly.

"Yes, it is," she insisted.

"No, it's not. I promise you."

Her silence told him she did not believe him. Edward realized it was time to distract his fiancée. He reached behind him and removed the lid of the jar of flour and got a small handful.

"You're going to give yourself an ulcer if you don't relax a little."

"And I'm going to make sure you're celibate until our wedding night if you don't step away from the flour, mister."

"How'd you…" Edward looked up to see their reflection in the microwave door. "Fuck."

Bella spun around and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry. Tanya's call just rubbed me wrong. Alice and I were supposed to talk about wedding things and she cancelled and then that call and…"

Edward dusted off his hand and placed one finger over her lips.

"I got it. Don't worry about it."

"But I don't need to take it out on you."

"Well, you could make it up to me." He teasingly rocked his hips against hers and began to toy with the edge of her t-shirt.

"Edward! I don't have time for…"

Next thing she knew, her shirt was flying over her head.

"Yes we do," he whispered close to her ear.

"But the kitchen."

Her resolve was fading fast as he trailed his lips down her jaw to her throat.

"Was photographed this morning."

"It was?"

He nodded before reaching around and unfastening her bra.

"So we don't have to…"

"Only thing you need to do, Miss Swan, is tell me how you want to christen our kitchen."

The low, throaty giggle he received was all the green light Edward needed.

**I hate keeping my kitchen pristine. H. A. T. E. it. LOL.**

**Sorry for no update yesterday—muses just didn't speak. I'm hoping to wind up the 25 next week so keep your fingers crossed!**

**And thank you for reading!**

**DeJean**


	18. Chapter 18

**So maybe every day this week won't happen…life gets in the way sometimes.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Exposed**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 1,133

"The next house is a recently renovated 1917 farm house. Two stories with a cellar. It is on three acres with a creek, flower garden, and a small apple orchard," the real estate agent announced as the car she drove turned on to a well-cared for gravel driveway.

Bella shuffled through the packet of papers Rosalie Hale of Bed of Roses Realty had thrust at her that morning. Six hours and a dozen properties later, she was getting tired of looking but it was a necessary evil. Thank heavens she had narrowed down the areas she had wanted to live in before they began.

"There's a caretaker on property right now since the owners have moved to be closer to their grandchildren," Rose continued.

Bella nodded as she found the MLS listing for the property and began reading it. On paper, it looked fabulous.

"You need to see this," Rose said, interrupting her thoughts.

Bella looked up as the car rounded the last turn and the house came in to view. It was breathtaking to say the least with its wide white-washed rocking chair porch to the stonework chimney. She must have gasped because Rose gave her a knowing smile.

"Shall we look inside this one?"

"I think I have to."

Minutes later, they entered a tastefully remodeled mudroom with individual cubbies for the family. A small red wool coat hung in one, giving Bella's heart a small twinge. At twenty-eight years of age, she had hoped to have the loving husband and two point five kids she had dreamed about but the older she got, the more she realized she needed to live life for herself and not for a dream, hence the house shopping. Her first novel had done exceptionally well and she was now under contract for three more. This home she searched for was her reward to herself.

"The kitchen has been recently done, as well," Rosalie said, guiding Bella toward the huge open space.

Bella loved the exposed beams that framed the room and the state of the art stove sent her heart beating faster.

"There are three bedrooms upstairs and an office that can be converted into another bedroom," Rosalie continued just before her phone rang.

"You take that," Bella murmured, running one hand lovingly over the granite countertop. "I'll just wander around."

Rosalie smiled, knowing that her client and friend had found the house of her dreams.

Bella wondered through the downstairs rooms, admiring how the support beams had been left exposed, their rough-hewn faces worn to a loving, deep brown patina. She imagined a comfortable chair next to the fireplace before crossing into the light and airy screened in porch off the kitchen. A dry sink and a table attached to the wall where the previous owners must have prepared canned goods were in less than pristine condition, but they were practical and serviceable and Bella found herself falling in love.

Climbing the stairs, Bella grinned as they creaked and groaned every now and then and her heart nearly stopped when she saw the original cast iron claw-foot tub in the main bedroom. After a long day writing or after a book tour, that would be just the thing her body and nerves would need. With copious amounts of wine and dark chocolate. She could feel the wave of relaxation soaking in the tub would bring overtake her and sighed wistfully.

Bella checked the price for the property and it was below her maximum and decided to talk to Rosalie about making an offer, barring any major issues on the acreage. She looked out the window and could make out the small apple orchard and what appeared to be a few bee hives scattered around.

A tall man, clad in faded overalls and a brown plaid short-sleeved shirt walked out of the storage building behind the house and headed toward a green riding lawnmower. Bella decided that must be the caretaker Rosalie had mentioned as they drove up. She wondered if he would be interested in staying on after she bought the property because although she probably could, mowing and edging were akin to torture in her way of thinking.

As if he knew he was being watched, the man turned and looked up. He waved and smiled a greeting before turning back to the lawnmower. She stared out the window for a few minutes. The man looked vaguely familiar but she could not quite recall how she knew him. She did not know many ginger-haired men so that narrowed down the list, but she could not recall where she knew him from.

"Bella! Do you want to look around outside?" Rosalie called up the stairs.

"Be down in a minute!"

She watched the man finish tinkering with the lawnmower before he climbed on and fired it up. It was going to bother her for a long time and probably wake her up in the middle of the night if she did not figure out who he was and how she knew him.

The man was making his second lap around the back yard when Rosalie and Bella emerged from the house. He waved and Bella got a closer look at his face.

"That's…" Rosalie began before Bella interrupted her.

"Edward Cullen!"

Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"His grandparents were friends with the Thompson's that are selling this property. He offered to keep up the yard while it was on the market as a favor. You know him?"

"He was the cover model for my last book."

Bella had missed the photo-shoot and when the proofs had arrived, she could not believe how close the model had come to matching her vision of the main character. And then when she had found out he was a professor at the university where the images had been shot and had just happened to come through the building while they were photographing, well, she had hardly been able to believe her good fortune. And now he was mowing the grass.

"Was he, now? Never would have thought he'd do any modeling. Always seemed so shy."

"I don't think he wanted to. I wasn't there."

"Maybe you should introduce yourself."

Bella looked over at him as he continued mowing the lawn.

"Maybe I should."

_One year later an announcement in the local paper read…_

Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen were wed surrounded by family and friends at their home off of Thompson Lake Road in a candlelight ceremony filled with love and laughter and an appreciation for the most unexpected things to bring light and joy. After a honeymoon to Brazil, Dr. Cullen will return to work at the University of Washington while Mrs. Cullen will begin on her next volume in the Smart Love series.

**Thanks for reading!**

**DeJean**


	19. Chapter 19

**Um….yeah….so this one is probably the raciest yet. *hides face & hopes y'all like it***

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Limit**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 1469

Bella sat in her delivery van in front of a Victorian home on the edge of the respectable and not-so-respectable sides of town. Something did not seem quite on the up and up and she looked down at her clipboard at the order form her assistant had filled out and double checked the address. It was correct.

"Well, this cake isn't going to deliver itself," she muttered to herself as she tossed the clipboard into the passenger seat.

She climbed out of the van and took another look at the building. At one time, she was certain it had been a grand dame among grand dames. She loved the gingerbread work around the edges of the roof even with their need for a little fresh paint. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a heavy curtain move and knew someone had been watching her which was fine. Hopefully, she could get in, set up the cake, and get out before the sun had completely set.

Bella noticed a small brass plaque near the doorbell reading "Hard Limit" and wondered just what kind of business was housed here but then decided she probably did not want to know. The woman that had ordered the cake had paid double since it was a rush job and the credit card had gone through so who was she to judge. But, just to be certain, Bella fingered the can of pepper spray Charlie had insisted she carry with her every day since she was seventeen.

Just as she got to the landing the door flew open and a petite young woman emerged. Bella could feel the excited energy flow off of this pixie.

"You're right on time! Thank heavens! I'm Alice. You must be Angela."

"Bella. Angela came down with baby fever and so I'm here."

Her assistant had been trying to have a baby for three years and was at the point when the ovulation predictor said it was time, it was time.

"Bella the owner? Oh, how wonderful! I had your raspberry dark chocolate cupcakes at the mayor's reception last month, and I just had to have you fix Edward's birthday cake. I take it it is in the van?"

"Yes. I just wanted to check out the space before I brought it in."

"Excellent! Follow me."

Alice ushered Bella into a grand foyer. While the exterior of the home was in need of a little sprucing up, the interior was impeccably done.

"Considering the location, we thought it better to keep the outside a little shabby to keep out any potential burglars," Alice commented as if she read Bella's mind. "Will this do?"

A fine carved mahogany table stood in the center of the sitting room with a crystal stand that would perfectly set off the multi-tiered cake Bella had created. Had she been able to design the setting herself, Bella could not have come up with a better layout.

"It's perfect."

Alice beamed with pleasure.

"I'll let you do what you need to do. Just call out if you need anything."

Bella nodded and in less than thirty minutes had the cake arranged to her satisfaction. She headed to the foyer and called for Alice.

"Be down in a minute."

Bella looked around and saw a small desk with a plastic brochure holder. She pulled out a matte black trifold notice that had 'Hard Limit' emblazoned across the front in silver ink. Her eyes widened as she read the list of services available.

"First timer?" came a man's voice right behind her.

Bella jumped and spun around to find herself chest to chest with man who was smiling down at her. He was tall, of athletic build, pale but not pasty, dark, dark eyes, and had the most fascinating riot of auburn hair. He also had little notion of personal space which Bella found she did not mind at all. All she could think of was getting even closer.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"I…I was just waiting on Alice."

"Alice? Oh. Pity."

She felt his eyes rake over her and knew the blush that was heating her cheeks was probably visible to him even in the subtle light of the foyer.

"Yes," Bella stammered. "I'm delivering a cake for her."

"Is that why you smell so sweet? You're a baker?" He traced one finger over the embroidered patch on the pocket of Bella's shirt. "Taste the sweet life? Is that more than just your company's name? Are you sweet as you smell?"

"I…I don't know."

"No one's tasted you?"

Bella slowly shook her head. In the back recesses of her mind, she knew this was a truly inappropriate line of questioning but for some reason she found she did not give a flying flip. Something drew her to this man, and she had no idea what but she found she did not want to fight the feeling.

"Be down in just a minute, Bella!" Alice called from upstairs. "This call is taking longer than I thought."

"I'll take care of Bella," the man called, his eyes never leaving Bella's face.

"Edward! Don't you dare go into the sitting room!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Edward motioned toward an open door.

"Perhaps you'd like to sit in my office while we wait?"

Bella nodded mutely and followed him into a beautifully decorated room with floor to ceiling bookcases filled with well-worn books. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Lover of books?" Edward asked with a smile.

"If I hadn't gone into being a baker, I would have been a librarian."

He nodded.

"Oh, I could see that. You would be the fantasy of every male patron in a tight pencil skirt, a few buttons too many unfastened, hair in a bun with a pencil behind the ear and dark rimmed glasses."

And cue an even darker blush, though Bella felt her body respond elsewhere to the low timbre of his words.

"I really don't think this is appropriate…"

"What? Talking about fantasies? That's what Hard Limit is all about, sweet Bella. Alice and I and our staff arrange for people's fantasies to happen."

"But…"

"For consenting couples. We don't find others their partners. We just set up the situation for them. You'd be surprised the market there is out there. Especially around the holidays. Someone decides their relationship needs a little spice and they want to try out scenarios without the commitment of buying all the equipment."

Edward held out a hand.

"Let me show you."

"I really don't…"

"Please?"

There are times in one's life where the brass ring comes into view and you just have to grab it. Bella nodded and took his hand, earning a bright smile in response. He guided her over to the ladder next to the bookcase and silently urged her to climb up and reach for a book.

She complied, feeling a touch naughty and excited at the same time. Was that a first edition of Wuthering Heights? She pulled it out and opened the tome just as a pair of hands took hold of the handrails on the ladder.

Bella turned to find herself face to face with Edward, his golden eyes boring into hers.

"I thought I'd find you here," he whispered.

"I was just…"

Whatever words her mind had sent to her mouth died on her lips as he nuzzled against her jaw, his cool lips touching that sweet spot between her throat and her collar.

"You are sweet," he whispered as she felt the buttons of her shirt pop open.

She did not resist as her shirt was slid off her shoulders and she stood before him in stained jeans and a lacy white bra, the copy of Wuthering Heights pressed against her breasts. Under his gaze, she felt sexy and empowered, though, and let him take the book from her hands.

"So, so sweet," Edward murmured, leaning forward to trail his lips down over the swell of her breast, one arm wrapping around her waist.

With a wicked gleam in his eyes, he pulled one cup down and teasingly bit at the exposed nipple, earning a groan from Bella.

"When you're done, the gang's in the sitting room for cake and ice cream," Alice said wryly before shutting the door to the office.

"Oh dear Lord," Bella groaned, looking furiously around for her shirt.

"Don't feel bad. I catch her and her wife at it all the time."

Bella shook her head and as she frantically buttoned herself up.

"Join us?" Edward asked, nodding toward the door.

"I really need to get back to…"

"Please? I'd really like to continue this."

Bella thought about his offer, her body remembering his touch and sending every signal to her brain possible to accept the offer. Her body won.

"Yes."

***peeks out* Y'all like? I get very nervous when writing sexy time stuff. But I'm trying to get better at it.**

**And yes, I know this was a tease—but I don't have space to write everything out and do all 25 prompts. Forgive me?**

**Let me know what y'all think! I do appreciate it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for all of your kind words. I had hoped to write some during DD1's All State Chorus audition, but I saw some friends I see maybe twice a year so we talked instead. I'm still hoping to get the last few churned out this week but it's a super busy one.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Insidious**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 1,187

18 year-old Bella Swan sat at a back table in the far corner of the school library, surrounded by 3x5 index cards, a pile of books, and a freshly mimeographed project assignment. She blew a lock of hair that had escaped her ponytail in frustration as she read Mr. Molina's end-of-year-why-did-I-take-AP-English-my-senior-year project.

_Create your own dictionary for the following words. Give parts of speech, phonetic spellings, two definitions, and use each in a sentence._

_All assignments must be turned in in your own handwriting. You may work in pairs of two with prior permission._

_This counts as 25% of your final grade._

_No late work will be accepted._

"Hey, Bella! Whatcha doing?"

Bella looked up from her papers to see her best friend's twin brother, Edward.

"Hey, Edward. Just reading over Mr. Molina's vocabulary project."

"It's a bitch," he said, nodding in agreement before pointing to a chair, silently asking for permission to join her.

She nodded and quickly scrambled to move her stuff out of the way so he had room for his well-worn backpack. Bella noticed a bright shiny button had been added to the collection and tried to read it.

"One nuclear bomb can ruin your whole day?"

Edward grinned broadly.

"Alice went to Spencer's last night and got a whole handful of new buttons. Jazz got one that says, 'Frankie says relax.'"

"I love that song!"

Bella suddenly realized what she had said and slapped her hand over her mouth. Frankie goes to Hollywood was the latest and greatest thing on the radio. If you stayed up past nine o'clock to hear it. A lot of radio stations would not play the song earlier because of its content.

"Have you seen the video? It's pretty cool."

She shook her head.

"We don't have MTV. Charlie refuses to get cable. Says it will be a waste of money."

"Well, if you ever want to come over and visit Alice, we can put it on in the background. Or I can set the VHS and try and record it."

"That would be great! Thanks, Edward!"

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, unsure of what to talk about next.

"Are you working with anyone for the project?" Edward finally asked, pointing to the purple mimeographed sheet in Bella's hand.

"No, I thought I'd do it alone."

Edward cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter.

"You want to do it together? I mean, we could ask Mr. Molina, but I don't think he'd have a problem. We both have A's in the class so it's not like I'd mooch off of you or vice versa and…"

"Edward."

"And that way we could finish up in half the time."

"Edward."

"And you could come over and watch videos when we take a break. I think Duran Duran is releasing a new one this weekend."

"Edward!" Bella reached over and put her fingers over his lips. "I'd love to work on the project with you."

"Great!" He flushed red as his voice squeaked a little. "Great."

"Even if Simon LeBon wasn't going to be on the television."

Bella was pleased at the broad smile she received with that last comment. Edward was a sweet guy and not hard on the eyes at all with his black high top Chuck Taylors, jeans with holes in the knees and a Van Halen tee shirt that she secretly wanted to steal. David Lee Roth was hot and that was just all there was to it, she thought.

The bell rang, signaling the end of study hall and the two stood, Bella tossed her belongings in her backpack while Edward waited, trying to regain his composure.

"So maybe I could get your number and we could arrange a time to meet?"

"Alice has it. I'll tell her it's okay for you to call me. Don't be scared if Charlie answers. He's more bark than bite."

"Sounds great."

Forty year-old Bella Swan sat on the floor of her new office, surrounded by boxes and more boxes. She cut open one marked 'Memories' and pulled out an old black binder covered in stickers and grinned to herself. Inside she found a thick packet of notebook paper with a handwritten title page proclaiming Mr. Molina's Senior AP English Final Project by Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.

"Ancient, Animalistic, Banned, Complications…" She flipped through the pages until she got to her favorite one. "Insidious."

Bella smoothed out the yellowing paper and read softly the line that had started it all.

"It is part of my insidious plot to woo Bella Swan by asking her to work on this project."

"You say something, babe?" Edward appeared at the door, hot and sweaty from bringing in another load of boxes.

Bella looked up at her husband and remembered back to the early days of their courtship. How she had gone over to his house and gotten to know him and he had gotten to know her. How they had gone for walks around the neighborhood to clear their brains after researching in countless dictionaries and thesauruses…or was it thesauri? She never could remember. Now their kids just pulled up answers on their phones or tablets or …Bella sighed and shook her head.

"You ok?"

She nodded and held up their project, earning a smile from her husband.

"Just remembering the good old days."

He laughed and held out a hand to help her up. After she stood, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a light kiss on to the top of her head. He noticed the page she had folded back.

"Insidious was my favorite word of that project."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Warm hands slid up under the edge of her tee shirt and lightly caressed the smooth skin of her sides.

"Little by little, I got closer and closer until you couldn't resist me." A crooked grin and warm, loving eyes beamed down on her.

"You were pretty irresistible back then."

"Just back then?"

"Well, it has been a while…what with moving and…"

"Oh, I can be pretty insidious, Mrs. Cullen," Edward said with a grin, bending down to kiss her.

"Oh sweet Lord," came a frustrated cry from the hall.

Bella looked around Edward to see their older daughter with her hands over her eyes.

"Can't you two go a day without doing….that?" the 14 year-old demanded, waving her hands around.

"Nope," Edward grinned, not looking at his child before placing another kiss on Bella's lips, earning a loud growl and groan before Carlie stormed off down the hall.

"Back to work," Bella sighed, motioning toward the boxes.

"For now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Charlie and Sue are taking the kids out for pizza and bowling tonight."

"Really?" She beamed up at her husband, looking forward to the idea of a little alone time with him.

"Just part of my insidious plan," Edward grinned before releasing his wife and heading back to the moving truck for another load.

Bella watched the still-fine hind end of her husband as he jogged down the hall, counting the minutes until Charlie and Sue's arrival.

**Set a little before my time but not by much…I do remember mimeographs, hand written assignments, and no Internet to help, though.**

**And Spencer's was THE place to get cool stuff.**

**And I still own both of the buttons mentioned in the story (and several others). I just don't wear them out in public any more.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**DeJean**


	21. Chapter 21

**This one's short and sweet and more of a scene than a full blown one shot but a bit of western fun.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Hunger**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 1,000

Stifling hot, humid winds swirled around, kicking and twisting Bella's heavy skirts until they nearly tripped her as she trudged toward the town jail, a laden down picnic hamper hooked over one arm. It was nearly sunrise and Charlie would be expecting his biscuits, eggs, fatback, and gravy with a fresh pot of coffee. If there happened to be a prisoner in the jail, he would get a stale biscuit and blackstrap molasses and water but that would be after Charlie ate.

She closed the door behind her and began to lay out the small metal boxes breakfast was housed in onto Charlie's desk, sighing when she had to shuffle around the piles of wanted posters and other pieces of paper that always seemed to multiply once they entered the jailhouse. A few minutes later, she turned toward the potbellied stove to check on the coffee pot. Sure enough, it had boiled dry so she began to prep another pot.

"Thanks for letting me stay overnight, Sheriff," came a deep voice from the next room.

Bella froze, not expecting anyone other than her father to be in the building. She slowly turned toward the door, coffeepot in hand. She spied a young man standing in the doorway, shirtless, pants perched perilously low on narrow hips, with a towel thrown over one shoulder. His face was freshly shaven and Bella could only assume he had just finished a quick spit bath in the wooden bucket provided for prisoners.

"You are not Sheriff Swan."

Bella shook her head. She knew the proper thing to do would be to look away or at least divert her eyes from the stranger's chest but at that particular moment, she found she could not. It was finely muscled with a light smattering of auburn hair that trailed down toward an unfastened belt buckle. After a moment, she pulled herself from her thoughts and took a step back, tripping on Charlie's desk. Suddenly, her elbows were caught and she was gently but firmly held in place.

"Easy there."

She looked up and saw humor sparkling in the green eyes that stared at her and a little bit of something that looked like hunger. She had seen some of the men come back from California, their failure in the gold fields weighing them down. Some had not eaten in weeks and Charlie would order her to stand in the upstairs window, doors firmly bolted and shotgun at the ready, to keep the men away from their garden and their one lone milk cow. That was close to the look she saw in his eyes. That and something a little more. Immediately Bella felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"I brought Charlie his breakfast," Bella finally murmured, waving a hand toward the desk.

The man took a step toward the desk and picked up a scrap of paper.

"Sheriff got called out to a Sue and Harry Clearwater's place," he said after reading. "Guess he's still there."

Bella nodded and took a step back, trying to create a little distance between herself and the man even though she felt this indescribable pull toward him. Finally, her senses returned.

"If you want his breakfast, it's all ready except for the coffee. No use in it getting cold. Eggs, biscuits, molasses, fatback, gravy," she blurted out, hurriedly unlatching the locks that held the lids on the boxes.

His eyes widened at the feast. Bella could swear she heard his stomach rumble.

"Unless you'd rather go to the saloon or the hotel or…"

"This would be just fine," he said softly. "Let me just get a little more respectable."

The man strode confidently into the other room and returned a moment later with a fully buttoned up, long sleeved work shirt. Bella noticed the dull silver badge fastened over one pocket.

"I never really introduced myself." He held out a hand to shake hers. "Name's Edward Cullen. I'm with the sheriff's office in Seattle. I've been out on the road for three weeks hunting down an escaped convict and Sheriff let me sleep here over night on my way through," he explained, taking a seat behind Charlie's desk. "It was a nice change from the ground even if it was in a jail cell."

"Three weeks! Goodness! That's a long time to be away from your family, Mr. Cullen."

"Not much family. My parents died a few years ago back in Chicago so my brother Emmett and I moved out here for a fresh start."

Bella brought the freshly brewed coffee over and poured a single cup.

"You don't want any, Mrs. Swan?"

"Miss."

"What?" he asked around a mouthful of biscuit.

Bella smiled broadly. She had always liked men that enjoyed eating, especially when it was her cooking. Maybe it was time to try and get her father to agree to letting her open a small restaurant since the trains were coming through on a more regular basis.

"Charlie's my father, not my husband."

"Do tell. Well, if every biscuit you make is like this one, you won't have any trouble finding a husband, Miss Swan." He waved around the last bite to accentuate his point and she wished she had brought more for him to enjoy.

Bella shook her head with a wry smile, thinking about the short but very colorful line of suitors she had faced and rejected.

"I do think your hunger has gotten the best of your ability for rational thought, Mr. Cullen."

He shrugged and returned to his meal with a zeal that pleased Bella.

"Well, if you ever think of moving to Seattle, my sister-in-law runs a tea house and she would be mighty glad to meet you and kick that cook she has to the curb. His biscuits are more suitable for lining the street."

"You flatter me, Mr. Cullen."

"Edward."

She rewarded him with a broad, genuine smile as her mind began to imagine what life in Seattle might be like.

"Edward."

**I prefer country ham on my biscuits to fatback, but to each his or her own, lol!**

**Hope you liked my birthday present to y'all!**

**DeJean**


	22. Chapter 22

**A little flash fiction to start the day…**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Fabricate**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 323

"So, Mr. Cullen, here's the problem," Bella said in a little louder voice than she normally used, pointing to the schematic Rose had drawn up. "Your 1917 Model-A has a broken gear box. And since finding an original piece to replace it is a little difficult, especially with the time constraints you have placed on this job, Rose has decided to completely fabricate the part and install the reproduction."

Mr. Cullen, a distinguished looking, spry 80 year-old gazed in silence at the drawing, bringing it a little closer. He studied the paper for a few minutes, nodding every now and then.

"So if you fabricate this part, it will be ready by the 20th?" he finally asked.

Bella nodded.

"Absolutely." She glanced at her wall calendar to verify her promise. The team would have three weeks which barring the gear box taking an inordinate amount of time would be more than enough time.

"Because that is my grandson's birthday, and I want to drive it in, not just have it brought in on a truck."

"Alice has already started on the leather, and Jasper has the wiring almost completely redone. Once the gear box is finished, it can be dropped in and final work shouldn't take more than a week."

"And you can deliver it to my home?"

"Our crew will be happy to…"

"Not your crew. You personally."

Bella looked over at the older man, her head tilted in question.

"Humor an old man," he said with a most charming smile. "But I think my grandson would like to thank the woman who arranged for all of the work, and I could use a pretty date to the party."

Bella smiled, flattered at the easy way Mr. Cullen had. She could tell in his prime, he was quite the charmer and probably the life of every party.

"Then I will do all I can to make sure my calendar is clear."

"Wonderful!"

**Grandpa is a matchmaker! LOL.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**One more down!**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Forgotten**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 1,103

Bella rested her palms at the base of her spine and stretched her back with a groan of satisfaction as it popped twice. It had been a long, busy day, and she was glad Alice's shop was doing well. She would be even happier when her friend returned from her honeymoon so she could return to writing her latest novel. Working in retail, especially apparel was not her cup of tea. She could research the fabrics but carrying on a discussion on the merits of silk over rayon for summer wear was not in her genetic makeup.

A light rapping noise caught her attention. She looked around but did not see anything so she continued to gather her belongings.

The phone began to ring.

Bella looked at the clock that hung over the mantel in what had once been a spacious living room but was now filled with overstuffed sofas and armchairs and a desk where Alice worked most days. It was a half hour past closing time.

Five rings later and Alice's answering machine picked up. Whoever it was hung up, waited a few seconds and called back.

The light rapping, a little more insistent this time, began again.

Bella peeked out the window in the living room, just able to see someone standing on the front stoop. She did not recognize the person.

It was a man of slightly above average height in a very finely tailored suit. Bella snorted to herself. She couldn't tell you what it was made of but she could tell the fabrics were well altered to the man's physique. Bella could almost hear him groan in frustration as he ended the call and tried to peer through the windows. Realizing he could not see through the curtains, he ran a hand through his hair in agitation, making the auburn locks stand up in a haphazard array.

Then Bella noticed a little girl standing next to the man. He crouched down speak to her and had no sooner said a few words when her head began to shake back and forth in the universal sign for 'no.'

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Bella approached the door and slowly unlocked it.

"Lily, I'm sorry but the shop is closed," she heard the man say in a low voice.

Bella could tell the man was truly apologetic.

"But Mr. Squish is in there!"

"I know, love, but…"

Bella opened the door and saw a pretty little girl that she guessed to be about four years of age. The child turned toward her immediately and Bella realized she had been crying.

"Now, now," Bella said softly, squatting down to come eye to eye with Lily. "What is this all about?"

Lily's eyes got wide.

"You're Miss Bells!" she said with no small amount of awe. "I come to your story time!"

"Do you now? Well, thank you."

The man stood and faced Bella.

"Lily left her stuffed animal here while her mother was shopping earlier today."

"Mr. Squish is not a stuffed animal!" Lily insisted.

Bella smiled, completely understanding. The man, on the other hand, looked like he was going to pull his hair out in frustration.

"Forgotten friends are most disconcerting, are they not, Miss Lily?"

Bella was rewarded with a frantic nod.

"I've had him since I was this many." Lily held up two fingers.

"That's a long, long time. And what is Mr. Squish, Miss Lily?" Bella asked, looking into what had to be the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"A spider monkey."

"Well, of course. What else could he be?" Bella stood and motioned for the two to follow her inside.

"Do you remember where you last saw Mr. Squish, Lily?" the man said, frustration tinging his words.

"Reading room." Lily ran off to said room where Alice with Bella's help had created a book and toy nook for children to entertain themselves while their adults shopped.

"Your daughter is quite adorable," Bella said, watching Lily search.

"Niece."

"I beg your pardon?" 

"Lily's my niece. We are having a date while her parents celebrate their anniversary. I just moved back to town we thought it would be a great way for us to reconnect. I haven't seen her in two years." He looked at his watch. "Thanks to you letting us in, we might be able to scarf down something to eat before the movie she wants to go see starts."

"Or you could go to Studio Tavern," Bella said offhandedly.

"Studio Tavern?" He pulled out his phone and began to do a Google search.

"Big comfy chairs, small theater, decent menu, bar service."

"Genius," he murmured, scrolling through the listings. "And the show she wants to go to is at 7."

"Oh, I've wanted to see that!" Bella said, reading the movie listing over his shoulder. "Now, it's not cheap, though."

He waved off the comment as a very happy Lily marched into the foyer, carrying Mr. Squish on her back, piggy-back style.

"You found him!" Bella said with a large smile.

"He was reading. Naughty monkey."

"Quite."

"Uncle E'ward?"

"Yes, Niece Lily?"

Lily giggled which earned a broad smile from her uncle.

"Can Miss Bells join us for the movie?"

"Oh, I'm sure Miss Bells has other plans for tonight, Lily."

"Do you?"

Bella found herself looking back and forth between clear blue and deep green eyes.

"Do I?" she asked more to herself than anyone.

"I mean, I'm sure she has a husband or boyfriend to get home to, Lily," Edward said, fishing for information just a little.

"No, no boyfriend or husband. But Lily, I'm very grateful for the invitation but I'm sure you and your uncle would rather…"

"Then she comes with us, right, Uncle E'ward?" Lily smiled sweetly up at him, revealing two adorable dimples.

"Ummmm…"

"Something tells me Miss Lily gets almost everything she wants."

"You have no idea," Edward replied in a quiet voice. "That said, I would love to thank you for saving our evening."

Bella thought for a moment before nodding.

"What say I go home and change into more appropriate attire and meet you at the theater."

"Sounds perfect, Miss Bells," Edward said with a smile.

"Bella. Bella Swan. Most of the kids just call me Miss Bells."

"Edward Cullen. Most of the kids call me Uncle E'ward."

The two shook hands while Lily watched with a huge grin on her face.

"And what are you smiling so for, Miss Lily?" Edward asked.

"Nothing!" Lily said with a giggle, grabbing both of their hands and pulling them toward the door.

**Two more to go. If you have time, please let me know which word has been your favorite (or just wait to read the last two and then let me know)—I'm going to try to continue a few of these and I'd love to have an idea what y'all would like to read first.**

**Thanks again!**

**DeJean**


	24. Chapter 24

**Trust me?**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Shattered**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 452

Bella looked out the window for the fiftieth time in as many minutes. She knew a watched pot would never boil but the weather was getting testier and testier and her husband was out in the middle of it. He was supposed to be home over an hour ago.

Officer Edward Cullen of Forks' finest assured her every day that he would be careful but with the idiots out on the road, she knew the law of averages was against a man on a motorcycle versus a moron in a car.

The low rumble of thunder from the west did nothing to soothe her nerves.

She sent up a silent prayer of thanks that he only had a few more days of being out on the roads before he began his job as a detective.

_Ambulance requested to Camp Creek and Oak Hollow. Officer on the scene. Motorcycle involved._

Bella's blood ran cold at the static-y announcement that came over the police scanner.

Officer on the scene? Did that mean officer involved or that the police had been called in and were working the scene?

The conversation back and forth that flowed from the scanner offered her little comfort. Someone was hurt. Badly.

Her heart raced as she tried to decipher what was going on.

_Cullen…didn't…_

Cullen?

Didn't?

She sat up a little straighter, strained a little more to make out what was being said but the static grew louder and louder with the coming storm.

_Didn't make it._

_Repeat base._

_Cullen didn't make it._

Bella's heart stopped. She slowly shook her head.

No.

She had to have heard wrong.

With a loud crash of an exploding transformer, the power went out, plunging her into darkness.

Bella scrambled across the room, whacking her shin on the coffee table in the process, to her pocket book and pulled out her cell phone. It was dead.

She threw it across the room, wincing when she heard the glass pane of a picture on the wall shatter.

"Nonononononononono," she whimpered, falling to her knees on the hardwood floor in the foyer.

How long she lay curled up on the floor she could not say.

Bella was pulled from her weeping by a set of headlights shining through the living room window as a car pulled into the driveway.

It had to be Charlie coming to tell her the news face to face. Or at the very least, Emmett, Edward's best friend on the force.

She heard a set of boots clomp on the front porch and steeled herself before throwing open the door.

Bella looked out into the darkness at the uniformed man before her, unsure her brain was properly processing what she saw.

"Edward?"

**All OK?**

**For each of these little snippets, I come up with a huge backstory—this one has Bella going to tell Edward they're expecting and she has a special dinner and all then this scene happens followed by finding out Edward's motorcycle had gone to the motor pool to be repaired, hence, he didn't make it to the scene which is what Bella heard. I could have written all that in this but I kinda liked this little snippet.**

**And yes, I thought about killing Edward off, but I couldn't do it.**

**One more left to go—I find it quite humorous that 'shattered' and 'innocence' are my last two prompts.**

**I'm going to try to crank out the last one this afternoon so see you then!**

**DeJean**


	25. Chapter 25

**Two in one day! Yes! I can mark this complete!**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: **Innocence**

Main Character: Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 865

The groggy spot between asleep and awake was a cozy place. Bella snuggled deeper into the straw of her bed, tugging the stubborn covers just a little closer. The fire had long burned out and the night's chill had begun to overtake the room. She sighed happily as the blanket gave and gave herself over to the warmth and comfort it provided.

"She's quite lovely," a woman's whispered voice came from a dark corner but Bella was too far gone to pay it any mind.

"She is," came the equally muted reply from her mate.

"And he wants her?"

"Nearly tore my head off when I suggested he go by the human route of asking her father for her hand or by at the very least paying him off."

"Edward is a bit of a drama queen," she muttered, rubbing her own throat at the mere idea.

"Don't let him hear you say that, Alice."

"Psht…he's not about to do anything to either of us. We are too valuable."

"I would rather not push the boundaries."

"You worry too much, Jasper."

"Comes from being around humans all the time. They are constant bags of worry."

"True."

The couple studied Bella for a few moments more.

"So, how do you think we should do this?" Jasper finally asked.

"However we do it, it needs to be quick. His highness is surely getting impatient," he said.

"Well, if he had wanted quick, he should have sent Jane. Shock her ass and she'd go anywhere."

"I'll tell him you suggested that."

"Yeah, no."

Jasper studied the bed for a moment and then before one could blink, bundled Bella up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of grain.

Bella started struggling but that ended quickly when Jasper sent a wave of calm over her. Her snore told him and Alice she had fallen back asleep.

"That was easy enough," Alice muttered, opening the door.

Bella stretched and yawned as she woke up from the oddest night's sleep she had had in a long time. She had dreamed two people were in her father's cottage and they had argued about something.

"Good morning, Isabella."

She jumped and turned toward the voice. Seated across the dark room from her was a man. She could not make out any features.

"Normally, it is polite to return greetings. Let us try this again. Good morning, Isabella."

Bella pulled the covers up over her woolen nightdress, trying to cover herself as much as possible. She looked around at her surroundings, immediately realizing she was no longer in her father's cottage but in a much more opulent room.

"Good…good morning, sir," she stuttered.

"Do not hide from me."

"I do not know who you are, sir."

He stood and slowly approached the bed. Bella gasped as his face became illuminated by the fire. She had never before seen a man so handsome. His finely chiseled features were framed by almost auburn hair pulled back in a neat queue. She could tell his suit alone cost more than her father's lands.

"Are you an angel, sir?" she whispered, her eyes wide. Somehow, she did not feel afraid of him even though she had been taught to never be alone with a man other than her father and eventually her husband.

"No. Most certainly not an angel."

He stayed at the far end of the bed, watching her with an intensity that made her blush.

Bella climbed up on her knees and slowly crawled toward him to get a better look, not realizing she was giving him an enticing view down the bodice of her nightgown. A low growl startled her and she sat up on her knees, horrified she had done something wrong.

"No, my dear," he murmured, reaching forward to place one hand gently on her cheek. "You've done nothing other than lure a demon to your bedside."

She shook her head in denial. This man before her could not be a demon.

"Oh, I am much worse," he continued.

His eyes flickered to her lips. She caught the motion and nodded. She wanted to kiss him. Again, she heard the low growl.

"How?" she whispered.

"I can hear your thoughts."

Bella's eyes widened, thankful for a brief moment that her imagination had not ventured any further than a kiss. She had never been touched but being raised tending the animals, she knew the mechanics and she wondered if…

Again she heard the low growl.

"Is that you?" she asked.

"You are testing my patience."

"Not intentionally, sir," she said, pulling back.

"I do not wish to rob you of your innocence like a brute."

"But you plan to take my innocence?" Again, she felt her face redden and pressed her hands to her cheeks to cool them.

"Over and over, Isabella."

The notion thrilled her more than was proper but then the icy cold hand of reality struck her.

"And then once you ruin me, you will return me to my father?"

He leaned forward, his eyes sparkling, a wide grin on his face, revealing very sharp, very white teeth.

"Oh, no, my dear Isabella. Then you will be mine."

***whew* I did it—25 prompts in 3 months. All different.**

**First, I want to thank you for reading and reviewing. I have really enjoyed your thoughts and hope to respond to the rest of them over the next few weeks between holiday traveling and other commitments.**

**Second, thanks to the T25 crew for putting this together—I've had fun. Some prompts evoked more than one idea and I had to pick the best one but it was nice to see my creative juices had not dried up.**

**And finally, please let me know your favorites either thru a review or a PM—I'm the hectic mom of two and we are nearing a really busy time of year but I do hope to continue on at least one of the prompts. They were too much fun!**

**Mucho besos…**

**DeJean**


End file.
